Final Fantasy XIV: The Crimson Sails
by MShel
Summary: Maleko Kaleo is a Hyur lancer, adopted by a rough marauding tribe of Sea Wolves in the Far North seas. At the age of 19, he leaves behind the sandy shores of Tanima Umi, and sets off for the lands of Eorzea. Join him for his journey from the smallest Sea Wolf, to the Mercenary Sea Captain of the Crimson Sails.
1. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**

"Again!"

A powerful voice boomed across the deck of a swaying ship. A giant hulking figure stood by a railing, watching two young men as they raised their weapons, breathing heavily from previous rounds of sparring. One seemed to be a younger version of the giant on the side, a Roegadyn Sea Wolf with a large war axe rested on his shoulder. The other was a much smaller, well built Hyur, with a long spear held at the ready, the killing tip aimed towards his opponent's heart.

The Roegadyn surged forward, with a deafening war cry, bringing his axe from its resting position on his shoulder, heaving it from right to left, then spinning with his momentum as he hefted the axe over his head and followed up with another fearsome swing.

The Hyur skipped backwards, pushing off with his lead foot, and landing on the rear, avoiding the first, and managed to crouch low, weaving under the second, striking forward with the shaft of his spear as he went. He was rewarded with a grunt of surprise as he struck his opponents exposed ribs.

Growling in anger, the Roegadyn threw his weight forward in a shoulder tackle, knocking the Hyur staggering back. The giant grinned and spat on the deck.

"Is that all you've got little Maleko?!" the Roegadyn roared defiantly.

The Hyur smiled and shook his head slowly. "I'm taking it easy on you Bhaldryss; I don't want to embarrass you in front of Fatyr_(1)_."

He leapt forward, bringing his spear down vertically in an overhead slam. The Roegadyn marauder Bhaldryss, was able to bring his axe up and catch the spear on its shaft, supporting the axe head with his open palm, but he stumbled from the sheer force of the blow. As soon as Maleko's feet had touched the ground, he followed through with a powerful push kick, using his hips to drive his heel forward into the off balance Roegadyn's sternum, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing over backwards.

Slowly regaining his feet, Bhaldryss emitted a low growl. His eyes began to blur over with a hue of red, and he stared angrily at the opponent before him. He rushed forward, swinging his axe in great arcs, all caution and safety forgotten in an angry attempt to gore the frustrating Hyur in front of him.

Maleko gave ground before the fearsome onslaught. He attempted to block one of the swings with his spear, but realized the sheer force would wear him down in no time, and began avoiding the slower blows, and deflecting the faster ones.

As he felt his foot reach the railing of the tilting ship his heart sank, he was forced to stand before the furious giant.

He could feel ocean spray on his back as he weathered the storm of iron and steel in front of him. After what felt like a life time, the Roegadyn's energy began to flag, and as the giant raised his axe over his head for one last murderous vertical stroke, Maleko slipped to his right. The axe head smashed into the railing with a splintering crash, and the axe was lodged deep into the wood.

As the Roegadyn regained control of his senses, he found himself staring at the gleaming point of Maleko's spear.

"Enough!"

The powerful voice boomed across the deck once more...

(1) Fatyr - Traditional Roegadyn word for Father.


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPTER II**

The ship rose and fell beneath his feet as Maleko lowered his spear to the deck. Bhaldryss hung his head in shame as he realized he had once again put his brother in danger by losing himself to his berserker rage. Maleko smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's alright broda(1), I'm fine, and it keeps me on my toes!"

The Roegadyn gave him a sheepish smile. "Aye, I'd imagine it would."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of my Syn(2)." the elder giant spoke. "A Sea Wolf marauder's Wuota Blaet(3) is a thing of great pride. Work hard, and learn to harness it, and you will be as immovable as a berk(4), and as unrelenting as the merl(5)."

Bhaldryss bowed to his father. "Yes, Fatyr."

"Heck, I wish I could tap into such a fearsome energy myself!" chimed in Maleko, trying to ease his brother's mood.

The elder Roegadyn turn his attention to the young Hyur. "Maleko, you grow more powerful every day. Your skill with the spyr(6) is unrivaled on the isil(7). I could see you taking a place in the Lancer's Guild of Gridania, and bringing this isil great honor."

A spark of curiosity flashed in Maleko's eyes at the elder's words. "The Lancer's Guild?"

"Yes my Syn, Gridania is the home of the famous Lancer's Guild, and the stalwart Wood Wailers that defend their kingdom. Spyr fighters from all over the world gather there to train in the Guild's halls."

"Do you believe this, Lancer's Guild, could hone my skills further, Fatyr?" Maleko asked, fascinated.

The elder simply nodded. "There is always room to improve Klin(8)."

The sun was setting over the ocean as the Sea Wolf ship reached its home port, the island of Tanima Umi, home of a rough tribe of Roegadyn Sea Wolves. The people of the island were all marauders, raiding nearby islands, and sometimes crossing the seas to raid the Eorzean coasts. Those of the islanders that were not marauders were fishermen, and sea wives. Thatched roof huts sprawled across the shimmering white sands of a sea shell littered beach. Further inland, a dense jungle could be seen, leading to sheer vertical cliffs.

Roegadyn children ran down the coast, waving to the ship as it passed. Maleko raised a hand in response as they slowly pulled close to the dock. The crew of the ship, "Und Braena(9)" heaved thick mooring lines from the ship to the waiting dock workers on the pier, who wound them around old bollards, rusted from years of ocean spray.

Maleko looked at his brother, standing next to him by the rail, and smiled. "Well, we're home broda."

The Roegadyn grinned at the Hyur beside him. It had been fifteen years since his father had found Maleko washed up on the shores of Tanima Umi, only five years old. The elder had taken him in as a second son, and raised him as his own. Now, Maleko was like a brother to him in all but blood.

The brow thudded across to the pier as the crew lowered it into place. The elder Roegadyn, standing at the prow of the ship, cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Ahoy, Sea Wolves! Ahoy, Tanima Umi!" his deep voice boomed out across the island, and the villagers emerged from their huts, smiling and cheering the return of their leader, and his crew.

That night, a feast was held to celebrate the return of the Marauders. They had returned, victorious, from raiding a neighboring island, after a dispute over the flow of established sea trade lines.

Men and women sang, dance, and drank around a giant bonfire on the beach. A more boisterous group of men had joined each other in a bawdy drinking song as they step danced, arm in arm. Small scuffles broke out over petty things here and there, but that was to be expected whenever Sea Wolves were in their cups.

Maleko sat beside his brother, a faraway look in his eyes as he watched his people celebrate. He tugged idly at one of his brass ear rings as his gaze was drawn to another scuffle.

"Is something bothering you Maleko?" Bhaldryss asked him, sensing something was amiss.

"I'm fine borda , I've just been thinking about what Fatyr was saying." Maleko replied, "About that Lancer's Guild in Gridania."

The young Roegadyn studied his brother's face. "You wish to go, don't you?" he asked.

"I don't know Bhaldryss… I feel like I do, but…" Maleko trailed off, unsure of how to explain his thoughts.

"But you do not wish to leave the island?" Bhaldryss finished for him.

Maleko looked up at his brother, then slowly nodded.

"Broda. I have known you since we were both young. You have a passion for spear fighting, nothing gives you joy more than honing your skills." Bhaldryss told his brother, "Do not worry about leaving Tanima Umi, we shall always be with you. You may be a Hyur by blood Maleko, but you are a Sea Wolf by honor."

(1) Broda - Traditional Roegadyn word for Brother.

(2) Syn - Traditional Roegadyn word for Son.

(3) Wuota Blaet - Wuota meaning Berserker, and Blaet meaning Blood. Traditional Roegadyn phrase for Berserker Blood.

(4) Berk - Traditional Roegadyn word for Mountain.

(5) Merl - Traditional Roegadyn word for Sea.

(6) Spyr - Traditional Roegadyn word for Spear.

(7) Isil - Traditional Roegadyn word for Island.

(8) Klin - Traditional Roegadyn word for Child.

(9) Und Braena - Und meaning Wave, and Braena meaning Breaker, the name of the boat is Wave Breaker


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPTER III**

"Fatyr! How can you give your blessing to Maleko, but not to me?" Bhaldryss demanded, outraged by his father's disapproval.

The brothers stood in front of their father, who had just finished breaking his fast and was now arguing angrily with his son in the den of their little hut. Maleko had been shocked when Bhaldryss had stepped forward, requesting leave to follow him to Eorzea. His brother was in line to become the Alpha male of their Sea Wolf tribe, a fact that they were both fiercely proud of. Yet, now it seemed his brother would forsake it all for an overly passionate whim.

"You know that it is different!" his father bellowed. "You are to become the Floernmann(1) of this isil one day; I cannot allow you to go stomping around the Eorzean countryside on your every whim and fancy!"

"It is for that very reason that I must go!" Bhaldryss argued. "I need to learn to control my Wuota Blaet, and I feel in my hearz(2) that I will find my answer in Eorzea.

"That is nonsense, what can that cursed laent(3) give you that we, your Dyn(4), cannot? Eorzea is being torn apart by the Beast tribes, with their Primals, and the Garleans are a constant threat looming on their border." His father growled. Then in a softer voice, touched with concern, he added. "I cannot afford to lose you to some unforeseen disaster…"

"However, you can afford to lose Maleko?!" Bhaldryss asked, uncowed by his father's concern.

The elder stared at his son, anguish plain in his eyes. "You know that I care for you both equally."

Bhaldryss' anger finally subsided, and after a moment, he spoke again, calmly. "Father, I have heard tales of a Roegadyn tribe that harnesses their _inner beast_ for use in waek(5). I believe this may be similar to my Wuota Blaet. If I am to guide our Dyn when my time comes, I must first do anything it takes to control this power."

Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn(6), had been born with a rare gift found among Roegadyn males, and even rarer amongst women, however he struggles to control it. His anger was volatile, and when it seized him, his strength grew substantially, and his tolerance of pain was heightened, however, he could not discern friend from foe, often putting his companions at risk. If he could learn to control his rage, unleashing it at his own will, or at the least, maintaining control of his senses, he believed he could become an unrivaled warrior, strong enough to unite the surrounding islands.

The elders brow furrowed in thought as he processed what his son had just told him.

"I will return, in control of this power, and I will guide our Dyn, I give you my word, I will make you proud Fatyr."

The silence was deafening as the village elder thought long and hard over everything that had been said. He had been saddened, but proud, when Maleko approached him about his desire to find the Lancer's Guild, however when Bhaldryss stepped forward, voicing a similar request, he had been outraged. He had assumed his son was simply being foolish, and wished to follow his brother on his journey, however…

"Fine, I can see now that you have thought long and hard about this." His father began slowly, "Do not return to this isil until you have become a true Wuota."

The rest of the day was a blur of heartfelt farewells between friends and companions throughout the island. Maleko found himself sitting, one last time, at his favorite spot on the island, a small cliff a little ways into the jungle, that overlooked the village, and offered an amazing view of the sunset over the beach.

A group of children were throwing and kicking around a small leather ball back and forth down the beach. Maleko smiled as one of the larger children caught the ball, and was promptly swarmed by a flock of yelling and jumping smaller children, and eventually brought down in a huge dog pile of arms and legs.

Everything was happening so fast now. First light tomorrow, he would put out to sea with the crew of Und Braena, one last time, heading for the Vylbrand coast, and the city-state of Limsa Lominsa, where he'd start his journey in Eorzea. Soon he would leave everything he knew behind, for a journey into an unknown continent.

He gained a certain comfort from the fact that his brother would be traveling with him. However, they had discussed their plans, and Bhaldryss would be staying in Limsa Lominsa to join the Marauder's Guild. Their father had given them a letter of introduction to the City State's leader that would provide Bhaldryss entry into the guild, and Maleko passage to the Shroud.

As the sun began to set, Maleko rose and brushed himself off. He had lost track of how long he'd been sitting, watching the little village, but now he remembered he was supposed to meet Bhaldryss and a group of friends at the local pub for a small going away celebration.

He approached the brightly lit pub and could hear singing and dancing from within. He stepped through the open doorway and voices were raised in greeting. Tomorrow was still a long way away.

(1) Floernmann - Traditional Roegadyn word meaning Leading Man.

(2) Hearz - Traditional Roegadyn word for Heart.

(3) Laent - Traditional Roegadyn word for Land.

(4) Dyn - Traditional Roegadyn word for People.

(5) Waek - Traditional Roegadyn word for Battle.

(6) Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn - The name of Maleko's Brother. Translates to Bold Giant, Son of Wandering Mountain.


	4. Chapter IV

**CHAPTER IV**

"Fair Waens, and Following Merls my Syns!" the elder called to his children as Und Braena pulled away from the pier. The sea lapped lazily against the hull of the ship as the two brothers raised hands in farewell. Neither could quite find their voice to return their father's call. They had a long journey ahead of them, and they knew it would be a long time before they saw the cherished shores of their home again.

A deep rhythmic boom sounded out across the deck as a Roegadyn set the pace for the ship's Oarsmen on a large drum. The experienced oarsmen pulled Und Braena out to sea, and as the ship crawled far enough out into deeper waters, the Helmsman swung the ship slowly towards the south, catching the wind, and skirting the coast of Tanima Umi out to sea. It wasn't long before they felt the buck and heave of the high seas under their feet.

Several weeks later a call rang out from the Lookout's Nest. "Port ho!" Off their port side, extending off the Vylbrand coast was the maritime city state, Limsa Lominsa.

Maleko and Bhaldryss stepped off the ship together and looked around. White buildings stood off of pillar like islands projecting from the sea, worn away by the constant crashing of the Rhotano. Solid plank bridges and catwalks stretched from building to building, creating the floating city. The brothers were swept away in a diverse crowd flowing through the city.

"Hail lads, and well met. Yer not from round these waters are ye? Names Baderon, what brings ye to me Drowning Wench?" an honest enough looking Midlander greeted them as they approached his bar.

"Well met indeed friend. I'm called Bhaldryss. An interestin' city you've here. We've traveled from the North Seas, to broaden our horizons, and mayhaps our purses while we're at it." Bhaldryss told the man.

"I see, a right Sea Wolf ye be, but 'ow bout yer salty lookin lad there? One doesn't find many Hyur in the North Seas mate." Baderon said, giving a lighthearted smile in Maleko's direction to make sure no insult was taken.

Maleko stepped forward and shook the Proprietor's hand. "Maleko Kaleo, unfortunate enough to have been raised alongside this brute of a sea dog."

"Ah, I see, an interestin' tale that must be, but for another time, say." Baderon nodded with a smile. "So 'ow can I help ye lads? Care fer a drink, a room, information? I know this city like the back of me hand I do.

Maleko and Bhaldryss explained their respective needs to Baderon over a tankard of fine ale. They purchased a room to share, and turned in for the night. A few days later they found themselves in the lobby saying their goodbyes.

Bhaldryss embraced his brother in a bone crushing bear hug. "Stay safe brother. I'll be here in Limsa training hard, so you'd better not fall behind with those sorry forest folk ye plan on spending yer time with."

"Aye, I'll see what they're all about, and once they've nothing to give, I'll come back here an we'll show these Vylbrand puddle pirates how true marauders sail!"


	5. Chapter V

**CHAPTER V**

The moon rose high in the sky as a young Hyur Highlander arrived in the canopied forest kingdom of Gridania. He had traveled a considerable distance in his journey to learn more of the storied Lancer's guild, and the Wood Wailers of the Twin Adder, that protected the kingdom in matters of internal strife.

He had learned of them just a year ago, from the village elder of Tanima Umi, an island in the far North Seas. He had been raised there, found washed up on shore at the age of five, by the local Roegadyn Sea Wolf tribe. They had accepted him as their own, and although not much was known about his past, he had been happy.

All his life, he had always been a shorter individual. Especially when viewed in contrast to his Roegadyn "brother". He took up the spear at the age of eight to make up for this. He poured his heart and soul into excelling with his weapon, in a desire to outdo the "normal" children. Not necessarily out of a need to spite them, but in a warrior society like the Sea Wolves, he wanted to earn his place.

In his eighteenth year, he set out across the Indigo Deep with the Sea Wolf ship _Und Braena_, heading to Limsa Lominsa with his sworn brother, the elder's son, Bhaldryss Eyriankasyn. From Limsa Lominsa, he took a ferry across to Vesper Bay, and then rode by Chocobo drawn carriage across the sun baked Thanalan region, into the Shroud, and finally, at the age of nineteen, he had reached his destination.

Floor panels squeaked softly under his leather boots as he stepped into the local inn, The Roost. He scanned the room, and found a kindly looking Elezen proprietress smiling warmly at him from behind a counter. As he crossed the room, he felt curious eyes watching him, but he made no sign of noticing.

"Good evening traveler, I'm Miounne, what brings you to our peaceful little Tea Shop?" the Elezen greeted him.

"Evening ma'am, my name is Maleko; I've come a great way to see about joining the Lancer's Guild here in Gridania." Maleko replied, taking great care to control his rough seaman drawl.

The proprietress studied the young Hyur before her. Curiously, instead of the common traveling clothes of a Hyur adventurer, he wore the garb of a Roegadyn male, calf high studded boots, with leather trousers, and a sleeveless vest. On his left shoulder was a large leather spaulder, and on his hands, two large leather cuffs. Around his neck was a faded blue scarf.

His had a few scars from countless raids in the Northern Seas that somehow added to a certain rugged handsomeness, and he had a simple blue tribal tattoo that was a mirror to that of his sworn brother. His hair was neatly faded in a military like fashion.

"I'll be happy to help you, but it's getting late, maybe you'd like to put in for the night, and we can discuss things tomorrow morning?"

Maleko agreed and purchased a small room. He bathed and then lay down for sleep, lulled by the gentle turning of the water mill outside.

The following morning, Maleko emerged into the dining room to find Miounne speaking with a young Hyur woman with beautiful silver hair. She wore leather hunting garb, and across her back was slung a maple wood bow.

"Ah, good morning Maleko! Come here, I'd like to introduce you to someone." the proprietress called.

The young woman turned to face Maleko as he approached. She smiled warmly at him, and Maleko realized that she was stunningly beautiful.

"Maleko, this is Rosalyn Nightingale, she's a local huntress and a good friend of mine. I've known her since she was a wee thing."

"A pleasure to meet you Maleko, Mother Miounne was telling me that you'd just arrived last night." Rosalyn looked him up and down and then smiled. "Curious outfit, where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Maleko glanced down at himself, and then back up at Rosalyn. He explained to her and Miounne where he was from, how he had been raised alongside the Sea Wolves as one of their own, and what brought him to Gridania. He soon realized he'd been going on about himself, and trailed off awkwardly, his face flushing once more.

"So….yeah, and what about you?"

Miounne laughed softly. "Why, Rosalyn, just the other night, he was the picture of stoicism. I wonder what could have gotten into him."


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"Roslyn, what brings you here? It's always good to see you!"

A young Hyur woman in an orange and brown cotton acton greeted Roslyn warmly from behind the front desk of the Lancer's Guild.

"Afternoon Jillian, this is Maleko. He traveled all the way across the North Seas, and arrived just last night" Roslyn replied.

Jillian turned to Maleko and smiled, _**"Ah I see! Well, welcome to the Lancers' Guild, Maleko! If you seek to refine your skills with the polearm, then you've come to the right place. Spear wielders gather here to train with one another, and further hone their abilities under the tutelage of our fine instructors. If you seek membership, just see your way to the back and talk to Master Ywain, he'll decide if you have what it takes!"**_

Maleko could hear the sounds of spear work on wooden dummies, and the calls of a drill instructor coming from the room in question. He thanked the clerk, and started towards the room.

"Come find me later and let me know how things go Maleko, you can usually find me at either Miounne's or the Archer's Guild." Roslyn called to him as he left. Maleko raised a hand in farewell as he passed into the back room.

His ears were assaulted with the drilling of several members of the guild as they faced off against several wooden dummies, cutting and thrusting at them with wooden practice spears as an instructor paced up and down the line, calling out trusts and slashes, correcting a stance here, changing a grip there, and never seeming quite satisfied.

Several of the cities Wood Wailers stood watching, some as instructors, some simply seeking comradery on their off hours. Maleko approached one such Wailer, and asked which of the men was called Ywain. The Wood Wailer pointed him to a Hyur Midlander leaning on a railing on the upper deck, watching the recruits below.

The Hyur, Ywain, seemed to notice their attention and raised a hand in greeting to them. Maleko made his way around the drilling recruits, and passed a group doggedly doing push-ups in time to an instructor's call of "Up, Down, Up, Down".

As he reached the top of the steps, Ywain met him halfway and extended his hand, which Maleko clasped, shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to the Wailing Barracks friend. You come to me in the garb of a Sea Wolf, and carrying a harpoon, where most men would have a lance or spear. It gives an odd look about you, but I can see in your eyes a fiery determination. I assume you've come to hone your skills?"

"Well met Master Ywain. I've traveled from my village, Tanima Umi, in the North Seas in search of your guild. Rumors have it you've the finest around when it comes to lance work." Maleko replied.

"I cannot speak to rumors young Maleko_**, however I can tell you that no other fighting style can claim to be as offensively minded as our own. Our approach is ever one of attack, no matter who, or what, we face. We wield our polearm as if it were an extension of our own body. We are like a raging storm before our foes, delivering a barrage of devastating thrusts and slashes**_**.****"** Ywain began.

"_**A lancer's worth may be measured quite simply, in how swiftly and decisively he can pierce his enemy's defenses. By its nature, the polearm is a simple weapon to wield, for good or ill. Even in a farmer's hands, it is capable of wreaking considerable havoc. Thus it has been a mainstay of every great army since ancient times."**_

"_**Yet know that a lance alone does not a lancer make. Faced with unfavorable odds, an unseasoned spearman will break formation and flee without a moment's hesitation. A true lancer, however, flinches not before his enemies, for he knows not the meaning of fear. Ever does he press forward, disdainful of the odds, that he might pierce the enemy line and open a path to victory."**_

"_**Needless to say, doing so requires no small amount of courage, and that is why our guild has striven from the first to instill this essential quality in every soul who passes through our halls."**_

Maleko considered the Master's words carefully. They were stirring, and inspirational enough, however, rehearsed words were easily spoken.

Finally Maleko replied with a bow. "You have my interest Master. If you would have me, I shall strive to bring honor upon your halls."

** ANY AND ALL WRITING IN BOLD/ITALICS ARE ROUGHLY COPIED FROM THE GAME ITSELF. THEY ARE NOT OF MY IMAGINATION, AND I DO NOT TAKE ANY CREDIT FOR THEM**


	7. Chapter VII

**CHAPTER VII**

The night sounds of the Shroud blended together into a peaceful hum as Maleko stalked the final creature required for his first "test" as a Lancer. Roslyn, who had elected to accompany him on his test, suggested they return to the city and resume in the morning, however Maleko was a particularly stubborn individual.

"Roslyn, you don' have to stay, but I'll be damned if I can't slay just one more o' those over grown rodents." Maleko replied to her. Roslyn sighed and gave him a half smile.

"I liked you better when you were tripping over your own words." She laughed. Maleko just rolled his eyes and returned to scanning his surroundings.

"There!" he cried aloud, and took off after a fleeing Ground Squirrel. At first the task had seemed simple, slay a handful of Shroud critters, Ladybugs, Funguars, and Squirrels, however after dispatching the first two groups easily, he found the Squirrels more likely to run than to face him, zigzagging in and out of trees and bushes.

The chase led the would-be hunters deeper into the shroud until they reached a grove of older trees. Maleko saw the squirrel reach a particularly old and gnarled tree and begin to scamper up its trunk.

"Not this time!" Maleko shouted, and threw his Harpoon overhand at the critter, piercing it through and pinning it to the tree. Letting out a cry of triumph, Maleko approached the creature, retrieving his weapon and stuffing the squirrel into his game bag. Nodding with satisfaction, he turned to see Roslyn approaching. He smiled and was starting towards her when he heard a strange rumbling sound.

"Look out!" Roslyn cried in warning. Just in time Maleko threw himself to the side as a huge gnarled limb of the tree came crashing down where he had just stood. Getting to his feet, Maleko turned back towards the tree to find a horrifying face staring back at him.

"Maleko, you've angered a Treant! They're guardians of the Shroud!" Roslyn yelled to him.

Maleko leveled his weapon at the Treant as its limb slowly lifted back off the ground. The creature ambled slowly towards him, the ground rumbling with its great steps. Suddenly, it lashed around in a full circle, its branches lashing out at Maleko.

Rolling to the side, he managed to avoid a branch, and sprang to his feet, just in time to catch another on the shaft of his weapon and protect himself from being crushed. The Treant groaned and seemed to be preparing itself for something.

Maleko saw his opportunity and moved in to attack the face of the lumbering giant.

"Maleko stop!" He was stopped short by Roslyn's cry. "You can't hurt it; you'll invite the Greenwrath upon yourself! You have to run!

There was a loud rumble as the Treant slowly started to thrash about, causing a terrible storm of leaves and limbs flying everywhere. Maleko felt the sting of hundreds of cutting razors and then was picked up off his feet and thrown back several feet by a trashing branch.

He landed on his feet, albeit hunched over, the wind knocked out of him, and staggered back a few more steps. Roslyn ran to his side and pulled him further away from the raging elder.

Creatures seemed to materialize and close in on the hunters, rushing to defend their elder tree. "Are you okay?! We have to get out of here Maleko, we can't fight back, and we'll be crushed at this rate if we don't run!"

"No, that damned thing tried to squash me! It's not getting off that easy, blight yer' silly Greenwrath. Llymlaen guides me arm. You take care o' these critters, I'm taking down ol' gnarly." And with that he charged towards the Treant, his Harpoon lowered at its face. Roslyn unslung her bow, and kept the creatures of the Shroud at bay with blinding speed and accuracy.

The Treant groaned in what Maleko could have sworn was amusement, and whipped a limb at his feet. Maleko braced his Harpoon on the packed forest floor and vaulted over the limb, crashing into the face of the Treant with a drop kick.

The Treant was knocked back by the force of the kick, groaning in surprise. Maleko pressed the attack, dodging or blocking limbs and hacking away at the Treant's face.

"Ain' no… bloody, over grown tree… gonna crush me…" Maleko grunted at the Treant, between strikes, thrusts, and parries. "Bhaldryss wouldn'… let me hear the end o' it…"

Maleko hop skipped a few steps back as the Treant spun violently in a full circle again.

"Ohhh, the tree got ye did it?" He mumbled, mimicking his brothers gravelly voice. "An' here I thought ye were a Sea Wolf. Turns out, yer nuffin' but a lil' pup after all!" Maleko grimaced at his imagined brother. He saw his opening as the beast slowly began to stop spinning and charged, Harpoon leveled once more at the Treant's face.

At the moment of impact, Maleko used his shoulder to drive his Harpoon home, piercing all the way through the Treant, and with a terrifying shudder, the elder grew still.

As quickly as it had begun, it was suddenly over. The creatures dispersed back into the Shroud, and an eerie silence stretched over the grove.

"What have you done?!" An angry shout pierced the silence.

**I'M GOING TO ATTEMPT TO WRITE MALEKO'S DIALOGUE IN A WAY REFLECTING HIS NAUTICAL/SEA WOLF BACKGROUND. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF IT SEEMS TOO FORCED, I WILL RETURN TO SMOOTHING IT OUT, AND "IMPLYING" HIS ACCENT.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**CHAPTER VIII**

The sun beat down brutally on a Hyuran Flame Lieutenant, a small group of mercenaries, and a tiny wolf pup, as they escorted a caravan of mourners from Little Ala Mhigo to Camp Dry Bone. Amalj'aa in the area had become particularly violent, and travelers had been disappearing.

Growing up an orphan in the underbelly of Ul'dahn society, the Lieutenant had seen much and more of corruption; and the abuse of the poor by the age of 18. Marcus "The Bull" Godfried had joined the Immortal Flames at the age of 21, in hopes of making a difference in Ul'dah.

Now, after several years of honorable service, Marcus had reached the rank of Flame Lieutenant, and had earned the nickname "The Bull" for his stubborn, unwavering dedication to his people.

Marcus would never turn down a job or request, no matter how simple, or how little the pay, if it would benefit his people. Thus, Marcus had taken the request from a family of mourners who had been turned away by the Brass Blades.

The mercenary leader, a graying Hyuran Midlander, caught up to Marcus from the rear of the Caravan. "Not much longer friend." He told the Lieutenant. "Keep an eye out, hereabouts is where the most recent attacks were reported."

Siegmund Highbourne, a retired Sultan Sworn, was the leader of a small Free Company in Ul'dah, The Lightbringers. He had become a steadfast friend and ally to Marcus at the age of 18. The Flame looked up to the older Hyuran more than anyone in the world, seeing him as a father figure, after so many years on his own. Siegmund had taught Marcus the ways of the Paladin, in swordsmanship and in justice. Now, he called upon the Company often in his work as an Immortal Flame.

Marcus removed his helmet, and wiped his brow as a cool breeze blew across the sun-baked desert. He looked back over the Caravan as they slowly filed passed him, and nodded to the mercenary.

The caravan slowly passed Sandgate and approached a split in the road. As they approached, the young wolf pup seemed to become uneasy.

"What is it Fen?" Marcus asked, crouching down to scratch behind the ears of his little companion.

The sharp whistling of an arrow pierced the air, and all at once the air came alive with war cries as a small band of Amalj'aa came screaming down from the hills towards the Caravan.

"Siegmund, to the front, it's show time!" Marcus called back to his companion.

"Alexander, Smithy, guard the rear, take care of any of these bastards if they make it passed us." Siegmund called as he made his way through the terrified caravaners and took his place beside Marcus, sword and shield at the ready.

There were five of the hulking lizard men. One of them was much larger than his companions, obviously the leader of the hunting pack.

"I'll take care of the big one, Lightbringer, you can handle the easy work." Marcus said with a grin.

Marcus clanged his sword against his shield, provoking the attention of the leader while Siegmund charged into the remaining, catching the blade of one with his shield as it rushed to meet him. With a swift counter stroke, the beast fell at his feet.

The Lieutenant and the Alpha circled slowly, sizing the other up. Finally, the Amalj'aa charged Marcus with a snarl, lunging forward with his giant Guisarme. The Hyur ducked under the blade, bracing his shield, and met the beast in a fearsome shoulder rush, sending the lizard-man staggering back.

Wasting no time, Marcus moved forward slashing in blinding patterns at the creatures scaly stomach as it scrabbled to regain its footing. The beast howled in anger, and swung its weapon blindly at the Hyur,

Marcus caught a horizontal swing on his shield, and stepped away from the creature, allowing it to regaining its balance. They once again circled.

This time, Marcus took the initiative, feinting forward with a thrust, then whipping the blade around in a back hand slash, aimed at the Lizard-mans throat. The sands were painted red as the defeated Amalj'aa fell to its knees, gurgling gruesomely as it died.

Looking up, Marcus saw Siegmund dispatch the last of the smaller Amalj'aa. Removing his sword from the creatures heart, he turned and nodded to Marcus.

Marcus scanned the surrounding desert slowly, looking for any further danger. Once he was satisfied, he set about cleaning his blade on the sand, before sheathing it and turning back to the caravan.

"We're almost there." Marcus called to the Caravan, "Let's get moving so we can reach warm beds tonight.


	9. Chapter IX

**CHAPTER IX**

An angry Elezen Wood Wailer stood before Maleko and Roslyn. Having heard the commotion while on his routine patrol, he had called his comrades and they had arrived just as Maleko struck the final blow.

The Wood Wailers slowly fanned out, harpoons leveled at Maleko as they cut off the exit to the grove.

"Look mates, I know it looks bad, but it ain't what ya think." Maleko told the angry Wood Wailers. Roslyn holstered her bow, and raised her hands above her head.

"It looks like you've slain an elder of the Twelveswood, foreigner." The lead Elezen retorted angrily.

Maleko looked from the Elezen to the fallen Treant, and back. "Ah… well then I serpose it's exactly what ya think. But he started it!"

The Elezen was not amused… "Drop your weapons! Brother E-Sumi will hear of this."

Maleko and Roslyn laid their weapons down, before being led away by two Miqo'te lancers. Maleko called over his shoulder "I'm goin' ta want that back mate. I'm quite fond o' it"

The Wood Wailers led them back to the forest city of Gridania. The woodfolk watched in interest as the, would be, hunters were led to the Still Glade Fen.

As the procession entered the Fen, a young looking Hyur with snow white hair, and odd horns jutting from his head turned towards them. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of the leading Elezen.

"Brother E-Sumi, this… Outsider was caught in the Twelveswood, inviting Green Wrath upon himself, slaying an elder Treant of the Shroud."

E-Sumi turned to Maleko and considered him quietly.

Not a fan of awkward silence, Maleko asked the Hyur, "What's goin' on with the horns mate...?"

"It is no surprise to me that one foreign to our nation, would know little of the Padjal… Please, worry not about it, and focus on the matter at hand. You have the drawl of a man of the sea, why are you here, and what could have possessed you to slay a guardian of the Shroud?"

Maleko detailed what had brought him to the Shroud and the details leading up to his fight with the Treant. He made sure to take extra care in leaving no doubts that Roslyn had not been involved in his actions, and had tried to stop him.

"I see…please, release Roslyn, I am sure her family must be worried sick." He told the Lancers, before turning to Maleko once more, "As for you… I am sorry, but there is more for us to discuss."

The Lancers released Roslyn, and she looked to Maleko, unsure what to do. He nodded to her, and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine lass, get yerself home. I'll come see you when it's over."

She smiled half-heartedly in response, and made her way out of the fen. Once she was gone, E-Sumi-Yan addressed the Elezen Wood Wailer.

"You have done well, as usual, Ilwix, however you and your Wailers may leave. I do not sense this man to be of ill intent."

The Elezen, Ilwix Geauroseois, frowning, bowed to the Seed Seer, before departing with his Wood Wailers. "As you wish, Brother E-Sumi."

Only once they had left, and E-Sumi-Yan stood alone with Maleko in the glen, did the Padjal begin to speak again.

"Your words may hold true Adventurer… the voices of the Elementals have become confusing of late. Something has angered them…What, I cannot yet tell. Everything may seem so peaceful, on first glance, but the people of our nation have grown on edge… Although I do not hold you in account for this misfortune, I must make a request of you…"

The Seed Seer looked at Maleko with sincerity, and regret, written plainly across his face. "Please, leave the city. It need not be permanent; however, if you were to stay, I fear the people would receive you negatively. I shall return your belongings, and provide you with passage anywhere you wish to go…"


	10. Chapter X

**CHAPTER X**

CRASH. A striking dummy splintered into pieces as a fearsome Roegadyn smashed it with a brutal swing of his axe.

"That's the fifth one this week Bhaldryss." An exasperated instructor complained. "Can't ya tone it down, just a notch?"

"Nay, he's just a savage from the Northern Seas, he doesn't know any better.. He's no better than an animal!" A senior marauder commented.

Bhaldryss turned to the taunter, and fixed him with a cold stare, before practicing the breathing exercises an Arcanist had insisted would help him with his anger issues. "One…Two…Three…Four…" He felt…stupid.

"That's enough Thrande. I did not ask for yer say in the matter." The instructor growled. "Clean it up Bhaldryss, we're done for the day."

Bhaldryss began to sweep up the pieces of the striking dummy as his guild companions slowly filed out into the City. Soon, the only people remaining in the Coral Tower were the receptionist, the instructor, and the senior marauder, a Hyur by the name of Thrande Tucker.

"I didn't like that look, recruit, ya' got a problem wit; me, then how about you speak up?" The Hyur taunted, approaching Bhaldryss as he cleaned.

Bhaldryss looked down at the Hyur and growled. "Come off it Mate, I don't want no trouble…"

"Aye, you bet your arse you don't. I aint impressed just cause you smashed a few dummies. That's all you savages are good for, breakin' things! Leave the real fightin' to men like me."

An all too familiar red hue began to creep across the Roegadyn's eyes as he seemed to stare through the Hyur standing in front of him. His fist clenched around the broom handle, causing an audible groan of protest from the poor cleaning tool.

"Enough!" A powerful voice boomed through the Guild hall, just as Bhaldryss began to raise the broom to strike. Surprised, the red hue disappeared as he turned towards the voice. Standing in the doorway was Axemaster Wyrnzoen, glaring at the two heated Marauders.

"If you two fools are so bored that ye've began to squabble amongst yerselves, then I've got an assignment for you and yer' team. Gather yer' third mate, and a Conjurer from the guild, and be here in no longer than half a bell!"

Just under half a bell later, Bhaldryss, Thrande, another Hyur marauder, and a Lalafell conjurer stood before the Axemaster, the third marauder not at all happy to have his free time interrupted.

"You can thank yer mates for the assignment later, Graham." The Axemaster told the angry Hyur, before addressing the team. "You four are to report to Red Rooster Stead. There you will find a young boy named Sighard. For a while now, the guild has been tracking down the beast that slayed his parents, a terrible Auroch by the name of Kujata... Inform the boy that the Auroch has been spotted in Lower La Noscea... and that his vengeance shall not be much longer in waiting."

"It looks like the beast was here not too long ago…" Thrande said, standing up from inspecting the remains of a broken lavender pot, likely from a Farmer's wain that had reportedly been attacked by the Auroch's pack.

As he brushed off his hands, and turned towards the group, an angry caw sounded from behind him as an aggravated Buzzard erupted from the nearby brush and made a vicious dive at the back of his head.

Bhaldryss shoved the Hyur down, drawing his axe from a holster on his back all in one motion. He circled away from the Buzzard, ready for it to make a move.

KATHUNK. Graham heaved his axe through the air, catching the bird in the chest, and sending it crashing to the ground with a sickening sound.

Bhaldryss turned to help Thrande up, but found the Hyur already picking himself off the ground, anger written plainly on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that, savage?! I ought' split yer' skull and leave ya' to the jackals for that." He sputtered, brushing himself off indignantly.

Bhaldryss gritted his teeth, staring blankly at the man. By now he wasn't even slightly surprised by the Hyur's ungrateful response.

"Come off it Thrande, he saved your sorry arse. Ya ought' thank the man, rather'n make empty threats…" Graham intervened, stooping to retrieve his Axe from the corpse of the Buzzard.

Thrande grew quiet, stewing in anger, before finally muttering. "C'mon, we aint got all day.", and storming off.

The group followed a clear path of destruction, debris similar to the broken pot, until finally they saw the wain up ahead, overturned on the path leading to Western La Noscea.

The sun sank slowly in the sky as they approached the cart cautiously, keeping an eye out for the massive Auroch.

"Blast… we've got our bloody cart, but no Auroch or beast in sight…" Thrande cursed, tossing a broken bottle down the path. The bottle crashed to the ground with a loud shattering smash.

"Oi' there ain' a need fer' all that, mate." Bhaldryss growled, growing tired of the Hyur's child-like anger.

"You shut yer' bloody mouth, Sav-" RUMBLE, RUMBLE, RUMBLE. The words died in his throat as the earth itself seemed to shake. A mountainous Auroch loomed out of the growing shadows, plodding slowly, menacingly towards the crew.

"Well that's more like it! Look alive boys!" Thrande yelled.

The three Marauder's unslung their axes, and took up positions on the road, with the cart at their back. The Conjurer took up a position slightly behind them, ready to support if need be.

The Auroch let out a terrible roar, and began to charge at the group, murderous intent gleaming in its dark eyes.

Bhaldryss charged first, shouting "Let's get 'em boys!" a time honored battle cry of the Tanima Sea Wolves. Thrande followed closely after, not to be showed up by the Roegadyn "savage".

Bhaldryss caught the Auroch's charging horns on his axe, sliding back, and only managing to keep his feet through sheer indomitable will. A pack of hyenas came yipping and snarling out of the darkness behind the Auroch, opting to dash for the soft looking Lalafell instead of the heavily armored, and shouting Marauders.

Graham doubled back and charged into the pack of hyenas, bellowing angrily and stealing their attention away from the Lalafell. The air was alive with yips, snarls, bellows, thunderous footsteps, the sounds of steel, and battle cries.

Thrande flanked to the Aurochs left, swinging his axe in a heavy circle, before slamming it into its left foreleg. Seeing the beast stagger, Bhaldryss heaved the beasts head to the left with all his might, sending it stumbling, unable to support itself on its weakened leg.

The Lalafell had his hands busy casting protective and curative spells on Graham as he was swarmed by more and more hyenas. The Hyur's axe rose and fell like a murderous machine, cleaving in chests, splitting skulls, and maiming limbs. "Ya need me to put that thing down fer ya, over there?!" he yelled to the others, "I'm gettin' bored over here!"

Bhaldryss laughed, growing light headed with blood lust as he cut and hacked at the shaggy Auroch's face and chest. Thrande continued to hack at the beast's forelegs, slowing its movement to a painful leg dragging crawl.

With a terrible roar, the Auroch suddenly reared into the air on its hind legs. The earth itself shattered as it slammed back to the ground, causing a terrible quake.

Caught off guard, Thrande fell to a knee, disoriented. The Auroch bellowed victoriously as it bore down on the fallen Hyur, aiming to gore him with its massive horns.

Seeing his companion in danger, the blood lust finally overtook Bhaldryss. The all too familiar red haze stretched across his eyes, and he let out a war cry so fierce that the Auroch stopped in its tracks, turning towards the Roegadyn. For the first, and last, time, Kujata felt fear. Where before had stood a man, there was now only a beast.

The Roegadyn charged the Auroch, tackling it and gripping its horns with savage strength. They struggled for only a moment before the Auroch was thrown bodily to the ground. Kujata bellowed in vain, trying to scramble to its feet. The Roegadyn approached, savage eyes peering mercilessly at his fallen foe as he raised his axe over the beasts exposed throat. The axe descended, and the Auroch fell still, the road painted red with its lifeblood.

Terrified of the horrible war cry, and seeing Kujata fall, the Hyenas all turned and fled back into the shadows. Confused, Graham stood on guard, ready for some sort of trick, before awkwardly yelling after them. "And… uh, don't come back!..?"

The world slowly came back into focus for Bhaldryss, just in time for him to catch a blow thrown at him by a furious Thrande.

The Hyur squared off with him, brandishing his axe angrily in front of him "What was that all about, Savage?! First ya' go charging in without waitin' fer the LEADER to give the command. Then ya' all but turn into an animal yerself during the fight! You really are nothin' more than a bloody savage!"

Already having been set off, Bhaldryss felt his fuse growing short once more, a slight red hue once again creeping over his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Thrande, I ain' meant to step on yer' toes, I was caught up in the moment." He warned.

"Piss on yer' mood, I'll show ya caught up in the moment!" The belligerent Hyur screamed, swinging his axe in a murderous arc at the Roegadyn's face. Bhaldryss dropped his weapon, catching the axe with one hand, and tossing it far into the night. The Hyur let out a terrified scream as red, savage eyes descended on him.


	11. Chapter XI

**CHAPTER XI**

Water rippled away from the hull of a ferry as it reached Limsa Lominsa. Maleko offered a hand to the crew in pulling the Ferry alongside the docks of the floating City State. Leaping across the short gap between ferry and land, he caught mooring lines and fastened them to bollards set along the docks.

It had not been very long since he had left this city on his way to the forest City-State of Gridania, and yet, here he was once more. He took in another long breath of the salty air and sighed. In the short time he had been gone; he had sorely missed the comfort found in a port town; that could only be truly appreciated by men of the Sea.

As he walked passed the Arcanist's guild, and down Hawker's alley, the familiar scents and sounds cascaded over him, like a warm blanket. The salty tang of the sea breeze, the cloying, acrid, smell of fresh tar coatings on the nearby ships. The gentle breaking of the tide against creaking hulls, and weathered docks, the steady hammering of Shipwrights at work, repairing and maintaining fishing boats and ships of war alike. The calling of gulls, and the hectic bartering of the nearby fish mongers and merchants.

This was where he belonged.

/

He made his way to the Bulwark Hall, where he took a lift to the Drowning Wench. Baderon greeted him warmly as he stepped out of the lift.

"Well if it ain't the littlest Sea Wolf." he grinned, as Maleko approached his bar. "Back so soon? What 'appened to the Lancer's guild and all that?"

"They said I smelled like fish, an' I were scarin' all the pretty landlubber lasses, so they sent me away." Maleko joked, taking a flagon of Ale offered to him by the friendly barkeep.

"Aye, with a mug like yers, I'm not surprised." Baderon laughed heartily, "Rumor has it, yer brother ain't doin' much better at the Coral Tower. Summin' or other about not playin' well with others."

Maleko rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Why am I not surprised…? Ya 'know where I might find the big lug?"

Baderon laughed once more, "I haven' seen much o' him lately. Head on over to the guild an' maybe they can point you in the right direction."

Thanking him, Maleko drained the last of his Ale, left a small stack of Gil on the bar, and made his way back into the city.

/

"Tha' phuckin' thavage bloodied my nofe, and beat me wiffin' an inch o' me life!" an angry Hyur yelled, spraying spit everywhere.

Maleko tried his best to keep a smile from his lips as he listened to the badly bruised Hyur.

Thrande's face was swollen to ridiculous proportions, only one angry black eye could be half seen, the other was swollen completely shut. His lip was split, and swollen, causing the fountain of Saliva as the Hyur sputtered to Maleko's inquisition on his brother's whereabouts.

"Stow it, Thrande. Mayhap if ya learned to hold yer' tongue, this all could have been avoided…" Axemaster Wyrnzoen interrupted him, before turning back to Maleko. "Although Graham was adamant in defendin' yer brother's actions, I had no choice but to dismiss him from the Guild. Tis' a shame, he showed great promise."

The Axemaster continued on to explain that Bhaldryss had mentioned enlisting at Maelstrom command, and suggested her look there. Upon arriving at the Maelstrom command however, they informed him that his brother been turned away, based on his dismissal from the Marauder's guild, and that they were unsure of where he had gone from there.

After wandering aimlessly around the town for a bit, Maleko made his way back to the Drowning Wench, where Baderon poured him another flagon of ale. "Where in the seven hells could that bastard have gone?" Maleko muttered.

After a flagon or two of ale, he heard a commotion from outside. He made his way outside, to find a crowd of people looking down at the docks on the Lower Decks, towards a ship known as the Astalicia. Several men filed out of the massive vessel and surrounded a lone figure.

With eyes long trained from many years on lookout duty at sea, Maleko could make out the lone figure to be none other than his brother, Bhaldryss. Sighing, amused, Maleko took off down the nearest ramp leading to the lower decks. Some things would never change.

/

The scuffle began just as Maleko's boots hit the dock that moored the Astalicia. Bhaldryss swung a heavy fist at the largest man, an angry Roegadyn with an eye patch, and tar stained deck clothes. The other men moved in to attack, but Maleko came barreling into the nearest of them, knocking him stumbling into another, and causing confusion amongst the group.

"I knew it wer' a mistake to leave you with these milk sop marauders, brother." Maleko called as he planted a boot into the chest of one of the angry crewman, sending him stumbling backwards off the dock with a splash.

Bhaldryss laughed, overjoyed as he grabbed another crewman, a Lalafell and tossed him into the water after his unfortunate companion. "I appreciate the help Broda, but why 'n the world are ya' here? Were the big bad forest folk, too rough for ya?"

Maleko ducked under a hooking punch thrown by a one eared Miqo'te and grabbed the man by the collar, closing the distance between him and the crewman, and sweeping his legs, slamming him heavily onto the deck with a sickening crunch. "They sent me away cause I kept steppin' on their pretty flowers! I heard the Marauder's guild hurt yer' feelins' and them Maelstrom folk wouldn' take ya cause yer' too bloody ug- oof!"

Seeing an opportunity, a Hyur crewman managed to land a heavy hit to Maleko's ribs, knocking the wind out of him in a rushing woosh. The tenacious lancer dropped low, tackling the assailant's legs, before slamming him backwards onto the deck. Regaining his breath, he postured up and began to rain vicious blows down on the Hyur's face until another crewman grabbed him off by the coat.

Bhaldryss and the tar stained Roegadyn circled each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the first move. With a sudden yell, the opponent charged Bhaldryss, tackling him and pushing him several ilms towards the water, aiming to toss him off the dock. Managing to regain his balance, Bhaldryss just barely avoided being tossed, using all his strength to shove the other man off. A dangerous red hue crept into his eyes as he stared angrily at the Roegadyn in front of him.

Maleko exchanged blows with the crewman who had grabbed him, but they both stopped in their tracks as Bhaldryss let out a powerful bellow. The remaining attackers began to slowly back away, as Bhaldryss began to thump his chest in a beastlike manner.

"_C'mon then you bloody cowards! Face me if ya' gots 'alf the bloody balls ya claim_!" the berserk Bhaldryss yelled at the men.

The opposing Roegadyn spat on the deck, in an attempt to save face, before following his men up the gangway back to the safety of their ship "I ain' gonna waste my time on you, boy. If ya kno' what's best fer ya, ye'd get out o' town, quick like!"

"Words be cheap mate! Yer' gonna 'ave to throw this wolf out yer' damned self if ya want 'im gone." Bhaldryss shouted after them.


	12. Chapter XII

**CHAPTER XII**

Dry heat beat down over dusty Western Thanalan as a small group of Immortal Flames crossed the Footfalls heading towards Crescent Cove. Reports from the distraught village had been pouring in of bandit extortion and human trafficking. Even more curious were the reports that the Brass Blades had all but ignored their plight.

Lieutenant Godfried walked ahead of his men as they entered Crescent Cove. Fisherman's wives eyed him curiously, if not suspiciously, as he stopped, scanning the little village.

"Good afternoon, my Lady." Marcus greeted the nearest of the fisher wives, giving her a charming smile in an attempt to put her at ease. The desired effect was reached, as the wife lowered her eyes, smiling shyly.

"Good afternoon, sir..." she replied" Welcome to Crescent Cove… are you here for...?" she trailed off, afraid to voice her hopes.

Marcus nodded, smiling. "Yes ma'am, we've heard your reports of activity in the area, and we have come to investigate. If there are bandits in this area, they shall learn to respect, or fear, the justice of Ul'dah."

Hearing this, the more cautious of the villagers approached. Marcus saluted them, and his men followed suit. Put at ease by the easy demeanor, and charming smile of the Lieutenant, soon the villagers were pouring the story out.

/

A small bandit group had been harassing the village for several weeks now. At first, it had started small, demanding food, and possessions, however gradually they took more, and more, making it difficult for the little Fishing village to turn a profit enough to make a living. Things grew worse, and when the Villagers could no longer meet the demands, the bandits began stealing away people, women and children.

Time and again the villagers had implored the local Brass Blade patrols for help, but would receive none. Those times that they did "help", it was to search half-heartedly around the Footfalls, before returning and reporting no findings.

Deciding that subtlety would be key in this mission, Marcus had his men hide away in the village elder's home. Leaving his company issued armor in their care; he donned a hooded cloak, covering his face and posing as a simple Sellsword, hired by the villagers.

Sure enough, the bandit leader, and his cronies, arrived in the village that night, calling the poor fishermen and wives out of their beds, to gather for a "talk".

"So 'oo was dat damned Flame wot' ya had here then?!" the leader spluttered at them once they had gathered. "Thot ya' culd get 'elp did ya?!" Wel' wher' is 'e now? 'im left ya jus' like the Blades, and now all ya' gots is this sorry arse Sellsword"

Saying so, he backhanded Marcus, knocking him to a knee. Marcus gritted his teeth in anger, resisting the urge to kill the man where he stood. Now was not the time, or the place. Many villagers would be hurt if he started a fight amongst them. No, he needed to find where they were hiding out… and something told him there must be someone more intelligent than this spluttering oaf of a man pulling the strings.

The bandits erupted in laughter as Marcus stood back up, only to be knocked down once more.

"Ya' see?! This is the best ya' can get, a weak arse sword that ain' worth the sweat down me crack! 'im better be gone afore we comes back, or we'l run ya all through an' feed ya to yer precious fishes."

Cackling sickeningly, the bandits tossed a few baskets of fish into the bay, and took a few more swipes at Marcus before disappearing into the night.

/

Marcus stalked the group through the Footfalls. The task was made all the easier by the loud shouting and laughing of the group as they stomped through the muddy waters.

Soon, the group disappeared into old crumbling ruins, ducking under fallen pillars and not even bothering to leave a guard or lookout.

"Arrogant fools…" Marcus thought to himself before heading back to the village to gather his men.

/

"We've got them cornered, like rats in a cage, what are we waiting? I say we slaughter them in their beds for daring to lay hands on the Lieutenant!" a passionate Lalafell complained, as the sun began to rise over the waiting group.

"I appreciate the concern Bubucawu, but I have a feeling that there's more to this than there seems." Marcus explained to the Lalafell, "We will stand watch, and see if this mastermind shows himself. Patience is key, my friend"

"Aye, calm yerself lil' greenhorn." A Highlander chimed in. "Before you go runnin' in, trippin' over yer own feet again."

A Roegadyn Hellsguard let out a short deep chested laugh.

"At least _try _to be quiet, Corporal, you're likely to wake the whole compound, and Ul'dah to boot with that behemoth laugh of yours." Marcus sighed, patting the Lalafell on the shoulder comfortingly.

Suitably chastened, the Lalafell plopped down on a rock, kicking his feet as they dangled over the edge."

The Flames sat around, taking turns on watch, those that were not on watch, napping, or playing games of Triple Triad.

The group consisted of Private Third Class, Bubucawu Jujucawu, an energetic Dunesfolk Thaumaturge fresh in the company, Private Second Class, Leofwynn Graves, a soft spoken, Midlander Conjurer, who had left Gridania to live with her husband in Ul'dah, Private First Class, Hallgrim Shatterfist, a Highlander Pugilist, who had earned a name for himself on the Bloodsands before enlisting in the Flames, and Corporal Iron Mountain, a massive Hellsguard Gladiator who's overwhelming strength was matched only by his voracious appetite.

/

"Lieutenant… I think someone is coming." Leofwynn signaled to the group.

Picking his way through the rubble was the unmistakable figure of a Brass Blade Captain. He didn't even bother hiding his issued armor, walking straight up to the ruins, and then emitting a sharp whistle, obviously a signal of some sort.

Shortly thereafter, the bandits emerged from the ruins, with their leader in tow.

"Ther' ya' are Baldewyn… Did ya' find anythin' on that damned Flame wat came snoopin' in our business?" The leader addressed the Blade, a Hyur Midlander.

"Aye… he's the Company's "Golden Boy". Lieutenant Marcus "The Bull" Godfried, they call him, on account o' his stubborn arse upholdin' of the law…" Baldewyn replied. "We ought to keep an eye on hi-"

Marcus signaled to his men to move, cutting off the traitor mid-sentence as they surged out from their spot, fanning out to corner the bandits and the Blade.

"Keep my name out of your mouth, Traitor." Marcus growled, drawing his blade, and staring with disgust at the Brass Blade.

The bandit leader gaped at Marcus, pointing dumbly. "You… you's that sword from las' night! You… you… brought yer' friends ta' get knocked down too, eh?!" he bluffed, trying to regain his composure.

Baldewyn rolled his eyes, and spat at the bandit. "You fool! That's the same Flame Lieutenant you saw in village! He must have followed you when you left the village last night, you loud mouthed buffoon!"

"Y-you watch yer' tongue Blade, or I'll take if fer meself! The Bandit sputtered, "Kill 'em all, boys! O' an save that pretty lil' lass fer' me!"

The bandits hesitated, used to bullying simple fishermen, and being backed by the local Blades that they had paid off. This was different, before them stood trained Immortal Flames, standing in battle formation, unafraid in the face of death itself.

"Go ya blighted cowards! The Bandit leader shouted, swinging his sword frenziedly at the nearest man.

The bandits moved forward cautiously. They outnumbered the Flames, two to one, yet they took little comfort from it.

Marcus barked an order, and suddenly, Iron Mountain bellowed savagely; charging into the midst of the bandits with Hallgrim close behind, sword, fists, and feet lashing left and right, as the battle finally began.

Fighting his way through the confusion, Marcus singled out the Blade Captain, shouting to him. "You and I, coward, I shall show you the true strength of Ul'dah!"

Metal clashed against metal, fists and feet, thudded against bodies, blasts of fire and shards of ice erupted, dropping men easily. The coordinated onslaught of the Flames wreaked havoc on the confidence of the wavering bandits. Worse yet, every time a bandit thought they'd managed to gain a hit; the Flames seemed unphased, being protected by the magicks of Leofwynn.

As soon as Marcus emerged from the fray, Baldewyn charged him, attempting to cut him down with a vicious overhand thrust of his lance, however Marcus easily deflected it with a flick of his buckler.

They circled each other, feinting, and testing the other for any signs of weakness.

Baldewyn lunged forward, sweeping the ground with his lance, attempting to knock Marcus off his feet. Marcus stepped back, slashing with his sword in a backhand strike as he moved out of the way. Baldewyn lifted his lance just in time, catching the blade on its shaft, and then planting a swift kick to the Flame's chest.

Marcus stumbled back only a step, before planting his foot down firmly, and dropping back into his stance.

Once more, the circling began. Waiting, watching. Marcus saw a light of cocky determination creep into his opponent's eyes. He readied himself for whatever attack was sure to come.

Baldewyn lunged forward, fast as lightning, thrusting with his lance, aiming to skewer the Flame with one massive strike. Spiraling to his left, Marcus brought his sword around in a savage backhanded stroke, cutting off the blade's front leg, before smashing him in the chest with his shield, knocking the wind out of him, and sending him sprawling to the dirt, clutching the stump of his severed leg.

Seeing his men losing, the bandit leader attempted to crawl his way out of the mob of fighting men. Just as he thought he had made it clear, he was lifted off the ground, and his whole world faded before his eyes as Iron Mountain smashed his nose in with a savage head butt, knocking him unconscious immediately.

Seeing their leader fall, the bandits threw down their weapons, groveling in the dirt for mercy. Hallgrim spit on the ground as the Flames sheathed their weapons. "Pitiful…"

/

Marcus stood over the fallen Brass Blade, sword at his throat. "Tie them up, and take them to the cart. We'll take them straight to the city.

Baldewyn spat up at Marcus. "Fool… men like you don't last long in Ul'dah… Your honor means shite… There will always be men like me, as long as the coin is better in crime, than it ever will be in justice..."

_**I'M UPLOADING A DAY EARLY, SO THAT HOPEFULLY I CAN GIVE EVERYONE JUST ONE MORE THING TO STAY OCCUPIED DURING THE DAY LONG MAINTENANCE. HEAVENSWARD IS ALMOST HERE!**_


	13. Chapter XIII

**CHAPTER XIII**

A group of unsavory looking men sat around a table in a dimly lit La Noscean tavern. The other patrons gave them a wide berth, taking pains not to look at the rowdy group as they hooted and hollered, drunkenly bickering over games of dice. All except one man.

/

Marcellus Stryder was a member of the Rogue's guild. As a child, he had lost his parents to Pirates, and was forced to provide for him and his sister, Lylian. Life as an orphan was rough in Limsa Lominsa, and soon he found himself stealing daily to provide for him and his sister. On one, particularly daring theft, he was caught by Captain Jacke of the Rogue's guild, and instead of turning him into the authorities; Jacke took him under his wing, and raised the siblings within the guild.

Today, several years later, he had taken his first independent job as a Rogue. A small group of thugs had shipwrecked a small Limsan merchant ship, by putting out coastal beacon lights that would normally warn the merchants off the impending shallows. Then they swarmed out of the darkness and onto the floundered ship, killing the defenseless merchants, and carrying their loot back to their camp.

/

Marcellus sat unnoticed, in the back of the tavern, studying the hooligans quietly as they bickered. He kept an eye on one of them in particular, a nervous looking, shifty eyed, Lalafell that opted out of playing dice. The weasel-y looking Lalafell looked on the verge of saying something. Finally, the little man piped up, and Marcellus' ears twitched intently as he listened from the shadows.

"We've best get outta La Noscea, 'afore them damned Rogues get wind o' our pilferin'." He protested of his, seemingly unconcerned, companions.

One of the men, a large, brutish looking Roegadyn, turned on him angrily, hissing urgently. "Oi'! Pipe down ye' good fer' nuffin' ankle biter." He scanned the room nervously, failing to notice the Miqo'te watching him from the shadows. "The 'ole damned guild will know before the night is done, wif' all yer whinin' and cryin'…"

The Lalafell sunk away from the Roegadyn's glaring stare, and sulked. "But…but…"

"Stow it, we' earned a nights celebratin', and we'll be gone first light, afore' the pretty lil' sneak rats 'r even stirrin' in their nests."

Marcellus raised an eyebrow, "Well he got the pretty part right..." He finally had his confirmation that these were the men he sought. He scanned the group carefully. There were four men, the Roegadyn, two Hyurs, and the Lalafell, and all but the last was staggeringly drunk. "Easy enough…" Quietly, he stalked to the bar, and asked the barkeep to clear the place out, taking care not to alert the table of five.

/

The group didn't seem to notice until the very last patron left. The Roegadyn looked up, and growled angrily. "Oi' old man, where'd all those folk go so suddenly?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the barkeep, who quaked visibly under the stern gaze. "What'r ya tryin' to pull?

One of Hyurs laughed dumbly. "Don' worry boss, dey' probably run, on account 'o the big bad men what wer' scarin' em."

"Or maybe they couldn't stand the smell o' yer sour arse breath." A voice chimed in from the shadows.

The Roegadyn surged to his feet, knocking over the table, and drawing his axe from his back, pointing into the shadows.

"Whoosat?! Show yerself, sneak rat!"

Suddenly, two throwing daggers came spiraling out of the darkness, taking the Hyur who had spoken, in the shoulder.

The Hyur slumped over in pain as Marcellus stepped out of the shadows, two wicked daggers at the ready.

"Ye've got it all wrong, my friend. In "this" game, you 'n yer mates are the rats, and I," he bowed mockingly, "Am the cat. Ye've gone an' broke the code, and I'll 'ave ya up by yer' boot strings for it!"

"Like hells ye' will!" the Roegadyn charged forward swinging his axe and knocking over tables and chairs as he went.

Moving quickly, Marcellus kicked a chair at the man, and as the brute smashed it in half, he flew through the debris, planting a knee in the man's chest. With a great crash, they fell together, smashing through a table that had been knocked over.

"Boss!" The remaining Hyur shouted, rushing forward, followed at a distance by a shaking Lalafell.

Drawing sword and shield, the Hyur swung a sloppy, overhand slash at Marcellus.

Marcellus caught the sword on the larger of his two daggers, using the smaller one as leverage behind the other, and stopping it in its tracks. With a twist of the large dagger, and a grin, he disarmed the drunken thug, and stabbed him in the thigh with the smaller.

The Hyur collapsed beside his boss, clutching his bleeding thigh. The Lalafell attempted to make a break for the door, but moving with uncanny speed, Marcellus snatched the poor fellow up by his coat, shaking his head.

"Sorry mate, can't let ya go an' hop the twig so easy like, I gotta 'ave wids wit' you, or the boss will 'ave me ears."

/

As the sun rose over the little La Noscean port, a curious sight was waiting for the residents. Four drunken thugs, hung upside down by their boot strings off the docks from a Maelstrom banner, mere inches from the rising tide.

The loot they had stolen was piled neatly above them on the dock. The Lalafell had spilled everything the moment he was caught, and Marcellus had worked the rest of the night carrying the loot from their hidden camp in the hills.

"So he cried cockles as soon as ye' put mitts on 'im? That's fortunate fer' you colt, sometimes it takes a bit o'… convincin' to get 'em to blow the gab."

Marcellus grinned cockily as he stood before his master. Jacke sighed, and rolled his eyes as he looked the young Rogue over.

"Wipe that grin off yer' face, colt, ya' got lucky. Don' need ya' gettin' a fat head now."

Marcellus' ears twitched, irritated. "Does it kill ye' to admit that I did well? Yer' always lookin' to put me down. I'm better'n the other new recruits and ya' know it, Jacke. Gimme a real assignment, and I'll show ya'!"

"Ye' ain't done nothin' but mill up a bunch o' drunken thugs. Yer' just a hot headed colt, don't get ahead o' yerself."

Marcellus stormed out of the guild, ignoring the questioning look of Lonwoerd, the guild's Gatekeeper.


	14. Chapter XIV

**CHAPTER XIV**

Maleko grunted as he tossed a sack of sugar from the deck of a ship, to Bhaldryss down below on the docks. Working at a steady pace, the brothers helped other dock workers to unload the cargo hold of a merchant ship that had just returned from a successful voyage.

As the sun sunk low in the sky, they returned to the Drowning Wench, each, one hundred gil, richer from the back breaking work.

"Evenin' lads, another day o' unloadin' ships?" Baderon asked of them, as they took a seat at their favorite table.

"Aye, another Merchant wit' a grip on 'is purse strings as tight as a maiden on 'er weddin' day. A hundred gil a piece, fer' a whole days work." Maleko sighed, nodding in thanks as the Wench's waitress gave him a glass of ale. The young woman colored slightly, and smiled shyly at him, before setting another in front of his brother, and retreating hurriedly back to the bar.

Bhaldryss rolled his eyes, and took a long swig of the chilled ale. "Aye, the only job that's paid well was the escort duty we took for that Merchant ship that were scared o' them pirates."

A few months earlier, Maleko and Bhaldryss had signed on to escort a Merchant ship through the Strait of Merlthor on its voyage to Sharlayan.

A small Pirate crew, of maybe ten men, had been taking advantage of the dreaded season that forced ships to transit the Straits, to avoid risking being caught out to sea in one of the frequent storms. They prowled up and down the stretch of water, waylaying any unguarded ships that they could catch, "liberating" them of their cargo, and sending them on their way.

/

The deck of the ship swelled up and down, rolling through the choppy waters of the Straits. Rocky mountains towered over the ships starboard* side, and on the port side were the rocky shores of La Noscea.

Maleko took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty breeze of the open water.

"Now this is more like it, Broda." he cried, happily, standing in the bow of the ship, and scanning the horizon for any signs of danger. "It has been too long since I've felt the rise and fall of the sea beneath me feet."

"Aye, ye' can say that again! Any longer, an' I fear I mighta lost me sea legs, and turned into a blubberin' land lubber!" Bhaldryss shuddered in mock fear. "And the icin' on the cake is, there's a good chance we'll be getting' in a bit o' a rumble!"

The brothers laughed, and kept each other company as they took turns keeping watch, reminiscing about old times on the Und Braena, raiding the islands surrounding their home. A few bells passed, and Bhaldryss was on watch when the ships bell rang out, signaling noon, and calling the crew to chow.

"You go ahead" the Roegadyn clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Maleko nodded, and headed towards the galley to get his allotted rations. "I'll eat fast, and come relieve you so you can get yer' grub on. I know 'ow much ye' like to eat!"

Bhaldryss' deep booming laugher faded away as Maleko disappeared below decks.

/

Maleko chewed his crust of bread, and washed it down with a swig of ale. As he stood up, brushing crumbs off his tar stained coat, the ships bell began to ring frantically, signaling impending danger.

Maleko took off up the stairs, and burst out on deck, scanning the horizon, and quickly spotting the unmistakable figure of a ship surging towards them from the mouth of a river where it had hidden, the unmistakable flag of a Pirate bellowing in the wind.

He searched the deck and found his brother, axe at the ready, staring intently at the approaching ship, a viscous grin across his face.

Maleko smiled, and moved to his brother's side. "Calm yerself, Broda. I've an idea…"

The ship drew close, and a swaggering Elezen stepped forward to the railing, a squashed bicorne on his head, and a tattered coat, with a faded skull and cross bones on his back, presumably the Captain of the pirates.

"Where's the Cap'n of yer ship, eh' boys? We've come to… inspect yer' goods, on orders o' the highest sorts. A customs thing, understand? Just makin' sure ya' ain't smugglin' nothin' o' the… illegal sort." The man grinned wickedly.

The Captain of the merchant ship, a greying Roegadyn, stepped forward, his chest puffed out proudly. "A customs inspector? Where are your papers sanctioning you as such?" Although an older man, he was salty as any sea devil, and wasn't about to let this young green horn push him around.

"I seem to 'ave misplaced them, mate. Ye'll 'ave to take me good word for it!" the pirate mocked. "Tho' if ya prefer, we can do this the hard way."

"And the hard way would be?" The merchant Captain stared at the man, scratching his chin as if considering, but already knew the answer to his question.

With a cold grin, the Pirate drew his cutlass. "We come over on yer pretty lil' ship, slaughter you 'n yer crew, and take the cargo ourselves!"

"I was hoping ye'd say that…" The merchant said, grinning he nodded to Maleko and Bhaldryss, who had ducked below the rail, hidden from the view of the Pirates.

With a sudden, vicious, war cry, Maleko and Bhaldryss surged onto the railing, leaping across to the Pirate ship, weapons out.

"Let's get 'em Broda!" Bhaldryss bellowed, barreling into the Pirates gawking in surprise around the deck. The pirates of the small crew scattered like sheep before the hulking figure that hefted his axe easily, as if it was made of paper.

Livid with fury, the Pirate Captain tried to regain order, barking colorful words, cursing their cowardice, but was cut off as Maleko cornered the swaggering man, lance at the ready. "Yer' day has come mate. Should 'ave quit while ye' were ahead!"

The Pirate lunged forward, thrusting with his cutlass, and following with a quick slash as Maleko skipped to the side. The blade whiffed through the air, the Pirate's aim rushed by his anger. He continued on, pushing Maleko back with cut after vicious cut.

Soon, Maleko felt his back against the main mast. Slipping to the side at the last second, the Pirates cutlass struck the worm rotted wood, sticking. The lancer smirked mockingly, and booted the Pirate in the chest, knocking him stumbling, and began pushing him back towards the rail, his lance flashing in blinding cuts and thrusts.

It was all the poor Captain could do to back pedal quickly, trying to escape the relentless onslaught of the Hyur's attack.

Seeing the Captain draw near the railing, Maleko feinted forward, and then threw his shoulder into the pirate, closing the distance, and sending him over the rail.

/

For Bhaldryss, the fighting was quick and brutal. He made quick work of the Pirates, who had always turned tail and ran whenever they came across a guarded ship. The surprise attack had shaken them to the core, and it was only a matter of moments before they threw their weapons on the deck and surrendered.

The merchant Captain had the Pirates roped together, and locked away in the ship's hold. He sent the brothers, and a skeleton crew, to seize the ship and sail it to Sharlayan, where it was sold along with the loot the Pirates had amassed over the season.

From the bountiful gil earned in selling the ill be-gotten loot, and turning in the Pirates for their bounty, the merchant Captain was able to double their pay, and retire to a quiet life with his wife. He vowed that if the brothers ever needed help, that he was their man.


	15. Chapter XV

**CHAPTER XV**

"Ye' wanted somethin' to prove yerself, colt, well I've got a serious' mission that may suit ye'..."

/

"Word 'bout the docks is a group o' them fishback lovin' Pirates 'ave holed up in Sastasha…" An aged fisherman gossiped with a friend as they peddled their fresh catches.

"The guild's lookin' for rough 'n ready sorts to go and clear the place out."

The friend shook his head in disgust. "As if the fishbacks weren't bad enough... those damned Serpent Reaver Pirates are doin' there dirty work too…"

Maleko listened to the conversation interestedly, and finally approached the two men, introducing himself himself.

"Evenin' mates. What's all this about "Fish Backs, and Pirates?"

The old fisherman looked him up and down, and then explained. "Surely ye've heard o' the Sahagin? Well they take men, and taint' their mind wit' foul magicks, and bend 'em to the will o' their lord, Leviathan."

The friend nodded, "Aye, and if the bastards 'ave holed up in the seagrot, they're in a prime location to raid and waylay ships."

/

"Any luck, Broda?" Bhaldryss inquired as Maleko entered the Drowning Wench.

Maleko told his brother of the Pirate hideaway, explaining that the Guild was paying a hefty chuck of change for the clearing of the cave.

"Ah, now that's more o' my speed." Bhaldryss grinned. "So we stroll through yonder' cove, clear out some bewitched Pirates, slay a few beasties, and we walk away, all the richer?"

"That's the long and short o' it" Maleko smiled. "We'll gather some more info on this Sastasha place, and set out first thing tomorrow"

Seeing Maleko returned for the day, the young waitress, a Miqo'te named Mirri, hurried over, smiling shyly. "Welcome back, Maleko. Can I get anything for you?"

/

The sun was still low in the sky over the La Noscean country side as Maleko and Bhaldryss walked down the torch-lit path to the Sastasha Seagrot. A pair of eyes stared at them from the shadows of crates and barrels stacked by the entrance to the Seagrot. Maleko made no sign of noticing the watcher, and instead stopped before them with his brother.

"Here we are, Broda… No sign o' our man. Suppose we'll set up an' have some food while we wait. Tis' going to be a long day."

Not the most patient of men, the watcher gritted his teeth as he watched the men set down their packs, make a fire, and cook sausages on a cast iron skillet. Soon they were chatting and laughing, seemingly without a care in the world, however Maleko never once let the crates out of his sight.

After a while, the brothers fell into a companionable silence, until Bhaldryss nodded meaningfully to his brother.

"Whoever you are, come on out where we can see ye'. Don' make any sudden moves either, the big man here gets spooked easily, and ye' don't want that… trust me" Maleko called to the watcher behind the crates.

Bhaldryss unsheathed his axe, frowning in distaste as a Miqo'te stood up from behind the crates. A cocky grin played across his face as he moved from his hiding place, hands in the air.

"Oh please, master ruffmans, don' sick yer' pet bear on me…" Suddenly the Miqo'te rolled to the side, hurling a knife towards Bhaldryss. "I'd hate to 'ave to mill 'im up!"

Bhaldryss was just fast enough to turn his shoulder towards the blade, catching it with a dull thud in the thick pauldron he wore.

"Oi'! That coulda put me eye out, ye' slippery lil' bastard!" the Roegadyn roared, charging toward the fleeting figure as the Miqo'te gained his feet, and produced two vicious daggers from his belt.

With a ferocious swing, Bhaldryss aimed to make the assailant a head shorter, but the man seemed to disappear, the axe whiffing through air as the Miqo'te rolled to the side coming up with a spinning slash, leaving thick cuts in Bhaldryss' armor.

Bellowing in anger, Bhaldryss grabbed the smaller man, lifting him into the air and tossing him heavily into the crates, smashing them into pieces and producing an audible huff of releasing air as the wind was knocked from the thrown Miqo'te.

The man slowly picked himself up from the debris, brushing himself off, and frowning. "What'r ye feedin' this thing… I'll take you bloody Pirates to justice, if tis' the last thing I do!"

Bhaldryss charged forward, intent on finishing the job, but was stopped as Maleko shouted, snapping him out of the building berserker haze that was coming over him.

"Bhaldryss, hold a minute... What did ye' call us?" Maleko asked the Miqo'te.

"Don't play dumb, Pirate! You and yer' coves holed up in this cavern, and I'm goin' to bring you and yer' trained bear here, and make ye' cry cockles to the Admiralty."

"What are you on about?!" Maleko asked, stepping between the two men, both bristling to get at the other.

"Yer' dumber than ye' look, mate, I'm sayin' the jig is up. I'll be upholdin' the code, and bringin' ya in for yer crimes!"

"That won't be necessary, Rogue…" The man that Maleko and Bhaldryss had been waiting for arrived, a Yellow Jacket, holding the official Guild contract sanctioning the brothers to enter the cove without repercussions.

NOTE: So... like a derp, I only just realized that the line breaks I've written on my Word Documents, were not transferring to the documents I upload on the site, so the flow of my chapters has been mashed together. I will be going back to fix them!


	16. Chapter XVI

**CHAPTER XVI**

"These men are on official Guild business. You and yer' ilk aren't needed here, Rogue." The Miqo'te snatched the contract from the man, looking it over before handing it to Maleko.

The brothers signed their names sloppily across the contract, granting them the permission to enter the Seagrot. The contract stated that forty percent of all treasures found therein, would belong to the brothers, however the city-state would not be responsible for recovery or rescue if things were to go awry.

Taking the contract, the Yellowjacket shot the Miqo'te one last disapproving glance, and then headed back to the city to file the document with the guild.

/

After a moment of awkward silence, the Miqo'te heaved a sigh, "I suppose I owe ye' an apology mates…"

Maleko shook his head. "Tis' alright, friend, my brother and I aren't exactly the most upright lookin' duo." Maleko grinned, nodding towards Bhaldryss "Especially him… if he weren't me brother, I'd take him for a criminal as well!"

"Marcellus Stryder" the Rogue introduced himself, offering a hand, which Maleko clasped. "But ye' can call me Marcel.

Marcellus proceeded to explain that he was here to scout out the cavern. They had given him direct orders not to engage the Pirates directly; however it was obvious to Maleko that the young Miqo'te was itching for combat.

"Well, Marcel. I've an idea ya' might like." Maleko began. "My brother and I've been sent to do a bit o'… cleanin' up in that there cavern. How about you come 'scout' said cavern, while we do the cleanin', and… twelve forbid, if we were to get ourselves into 'trouble' ye'd be obligated to step in, aye?"

A wide smile spread across Marcellus' face as he nodded. "Aye, as law abidin' residents o' Limsa, if you dimber dambers got into a bit o' trouble, I'd be obliged to lend me daddles. I think ye've got yerself a deal."

Bhaldryss clapped the man on the back, causing him to wince under the brutish strength of the Roegadyn. "Just careful wit' them stickers o' yours… Ye' almost took me eye out!"

/

Spirits high, Bhaldryss led the way as the companions entered the Seagrot, the yawning entry turned into a narrow tunnel. Their soft boots whispered across the ground as the light of day faded behind them.

The small tunnel opened into a large open cavern, and bats scattered overhead, screeching at the intruders. All three men scanned the surroundings, ready to draw their weapons at a moment's notice. Odd, glowing plants gave the dank cave an eerie glow.

A narrow shelf of land formed a bridge, leading further into the cavern, two burning pillars of what seemed to be aether, spiral on either side of the bridge. Approaching the ledge, the three adventurers looked down into gloomy darkness.

After a few moments, Maleko motions for them to move on, crossing the land bridge and coming to a split in the path. The trail slopes down one way, and there seems to be a dead end in the other. Maleko and Bhaldryss begin down the slope, but Marcellus stops them.

He pointed towards the dead end, blinking his golden eyes, adjusting to the darkness sooner than the brothers. "There's… something in those plants" His ears swivel towards any and every noise, ready for the possibility of a trap as they approached a small pile of debris amongst the sparse plants.

"Eh… it's nothin' mate." Maleko huffs, pushing over the remains of a broken crate, "Let's keep mov-". .He trails off, stooping down to pick up a bloody scrap of paper on the floor. His companions gather around him, reading over his shoulder. "_The Capten lykes his sees Bloo._"

"What kind of gibberish is that?" Marcellus questions.

Maleko shrugs, pocketing the paper and stands up. "Beats me… "He scans the dead end one last time, then nods back the way they came "Looks like there's nothing here after all… let's keep moving."

Turning down the sloping path, they soon approach a rounded cliff, a sheer drop to their right, and a new path to their left. As they move to continue down the new path, bats swoop out of the darkness, screeching and flying all about their heads. Maleko and Marcellus crouch low, but Bhaldryss begins swinging all about him, managing to knock a few from the sky, falling broken to the ground. "Damned flyin' rats…"

Suddenly, jellyfish like creatures swarm up from the deep dark depths. They rush the three men, tiny jolts of electricity striking wherever their tentacles touch.

"The three men back away from the cliff, towards the path; slashing and striking any of the creatures that came within reach. As quickly as it had started, it was over. The creatures went down easily, their squishy bodies giving way and falling to the ground with a splat. Marcellus wiped his blade off on his boots, frowning in disgust. "Nasty little buggers… mucked up me stabbers."

Sheathing their weapons, the adventurers continued further into the cavern. Glowing plants lit their path as they proceed with more caution, ready for enemies to burst out at any moment.

The path ends, opening up into a huge cavern, the ceiling vaulting up over an underground lake. Natural shelves of land and arching bridges wind around the lake, separated by dark, murky water. Mere ilms away, little glowing lights dance around a giant-clam as it opens and closes, giving the shelf of land an almost surreal look.

Curious, Maleko approaches one of the lights, and suddenly, they all burn brighter, shooting tiny fireballs at him. One scorches his jacket, but he manages to dive out of the way, rolling on the ground, and pulling his weapon from his back as he stood.

"Yer' curiosity will be the death of you, Broda!" Bhaldryss charges forward, swatting the little lights left and right, extinguishing them one by one, but they seem to just keep coming, circling the three companions, and dancing tauntingly as they shoot little balls of fire. Minutes feel like eternity as the companions wheel about, cutting, slashing, and ducking out of the way of stray fireballs.

Managing to duck out of the way the circling balls of light, Marcellus scans the battle field quickly. "There! Each time we put one out, another comes from that bloody clam!" The clam opens its mouth, glowing with an unnatural light, and releasing more little flames.

Clearing the lights in front of him with a sweep of his lance, Maleko skips forward, throwing his lance overhand as the clam opens once more. The cavern reverberates with a high pitched squeal as the clam dies, closing once more, and the little lights fall to the ground, fading into nothing.

Maleko wipes his face, clearing a layer of thick ash and sweat as he pulls his lance from the dead creature. His leather coat is burnt in several faces, and he frowns. "This was my favorite coat… bloody magick creatures, nothin' natural about them."

Continuing forward, they descend down a small land ramp, leading to the edge of the murky lake.

Marcellus approaches the edge of the water, looking down and whistling in disbelief. "Phew… I'd hate to fall in that… Who knows what's down there?"

"Well then… yer' not going to like what comes next, mate." Maleko patted him on the shoulder in mock comfort. "We're going to have to cross those bits o' coral and plants to get to the other side there…"

Spongey water plants, held together by a layer of coral, float on the surface of the lake, just close enough to form a makeshift bridge from one bit of land to the next.

Marcellus gave him a haughty glance as they set out across the plants, stepping lightly on each, testing them before putting their full weight down, each one giving way slightly under their step.

Another group of tiny lights dance around a clam on the next patch of land. The three men kept to the shallows, opting to avoid an unnecessary battle as they skirted the land. Progress was slow as they made their way across the lake, crossing plants, and land bridges.

Marcellus ran into Maleko as the Hyur suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oi' what's the deal?" his ears twitched irritably.

"Sorry mate… but I think I see something", he apologized; pointing passed yet another group of lights. In the dull glow beside the clam was the unmistakable shape of a treasure chest, half buried in the sand. "Y'kno we have to go get that, right?" He said with a grin, readying his lance.

Marcellus sighed, placing a hand on Maleko's lance. "Wait… you two stay here, I'll get it."

Stalking forward, the Miqo'te seemed to fade into the darkness, creeping along the shallow edge of the land until he reached the chest. The lights danced, undisturbed, as he slowly opened the chest, scooping the contents into a sack.

Appearing out of the darkness, he returns to the brothers, an odd, taunting, grin spread across his face. He holds out his hand, placing something in Maleko's eager palm. "Here ya' go, hope it was worth it mate."

"A potion?! All of that for a damned potion?! … Who in the hells puts a bloody potion in a treasure chest?!" Maleko fumes, his hopes dashed by the less than spectacular treasure.

Drawn by the angry venting of the young Hyur, a giant, ugly fish erupts from the water, charging them.

Marcellus pulls Maleko out of the way, just as the scalekin's jaws clamp shut where he had just stood. The beast scrabbles on the damp stones, turning towards the men but before it can charge once more, Bhaldryss slams his axe down, crushing it in one blow.

Wiping his axe off on the damp ground, he shoves the beast back into the waters with his foot. "Blech… now ye' know what's down there."

Continuing forward, it is not long until they reach the other side of the cavern. Three oddly glowing coral formations, one red, one blue, and one green, await them in what looks like a dead end. Spreading out, the men look for a way forward. After a few moments of searching, Marcellus motions to the others, pointing to the wall, and placing his ear against it, twitching them slightly as he listens.

A slight whistling can be heard, and following the noise with his sensitive ears, he finds the outline of a false wall.

"Trick wall… but how do we open it?"

Spreading out once more, it takes little time before Maleko examines the coral formations closer, finding small switches in their base.

"Great, so we have switches… and a false wall, but which do we press?" Maleko ponders aloud. "I'm sure if we push the wrong one, some sort of trap will be triggered."

The three adventurers circle around, silence falls over them as they mull over the issue. The only sounds to be heard are drips of water, and every now and again, an odd scraping noise.

Losing patience, Bhaldryss begins to approach the nearest formation. "Bleed it all, I say we push them all at once."

Maleko shrugs, moving towards another, but stops as Marcellus exclaims. "The note! What'd that damned note say? "

Maleko pulls the note from his pocket. "The Capten likes his sees Bloo…. press the blue one!"

Marcellus moves to the blue coral, taking a deep breath, and then presses the switch. As he presses it, an inconspicuous switch lights up with a dull glow beside the false wall.

"Weapons out, gents, who knows what comes next…" Marcellus warns, moving to press the switch, but suddenly the cavern comes alive with a fearsome growling. Out of the darkness bounds a Couerl, snarling fiercely at the intruders. Saliva drips from its fangs as it snaps at them.

Bhaldryss draws his axe just in time, guarding himself as the giant cat strikes forth with its wicked curved claws. Its body seems to crackle with energy, and the air sizzles around it.

The Roegadyn stands before the creature, beating his chest slowly in challenge. As they circle each other, taking swipes back and forth, Maleko and Marcellus flank the beast, looking for an opening.

With a sudden rush, the Couerl throws its body into Marcellus, knocking the Miqo'te flat, and stealing the wind from him. As he scrabbles to get up, the beast turns towards Maleko, aiming to knock him down as well, so that it can focus on the largest of the 'prey'.

Stepping to the side, Maleko sweeps the ground with his lance, tripping the beast and sending it stumbling into one of the coral formations. Brittle coral gives way with a crack, as the Couerl howls angrily, shaking off the debris and turning back to his prey.

Marcellus manages to regain his feet, cursing the creature under his breath as he fumbles in one of his pouch pockets, producing a small vial of a cloudy liquid. "Let's see 'ow ya' like this, ya' overgrown cat…"

Angry golden eyes dart back and forth, watching the three adventurers closely as they spread out, attempting to corner him. With a battle cry, Maleko charges forward on the beasts left, spinning his lance in wild arcs as he moves forward.

Turning to face this peculiar display, the beast fails to notice Marcellus slip in close. A searing pain shoots through his body as the Miqo'te's wicked daggers pierce his leathery hide. Swiping blindly, the creature backs away from the adventurers as an odd numbing sensation begins to spread across his body.

Marcellus rolls out of the way, keeping his distance from the creature's lethal claws, and throwing daggers. Knives stick into the creatures body, like a pin cushion, each one coated with a layer of paralytic poison, the same that he had used to pierce the beasts body.

Seeing the creatures movements become more lethargic, Bhaldryss moves in, slowly backing the Couerl into a corner. The Roegadyn meets the creatures gaze as it backs into the cavern wall, his inner beast burning in his fearsome eyes. Unable to look away, the creature swipes desperately at the man before him.

Bhaldryss pivots just out of the way of the swiping claw, spinning his axe in a full circle, and bashing the beast in the face with the blunt end, sending it stumbling to the ground. He steps forward, axe poised to end the creatures life, but suddenly its body seems to crackle and hum with energy.

Marcellus tackles the Roegadyn out of the way, just as the Couerl discharges a blinding surge of electricity in a circle around him. As the light fades away, the creature is visibly exhausted, thick lather foaming from its mouth as it pants heavily.

Seeing his opportunity, Maleko rushes forward. As the beast opens its maw to roar in frustration at the Miqo'te that had stolen his prey from him, he is interrupted, Maleko's spear exploding through his chest, and into his heart, snuffing out the creature's life in a brutal spray of blood.


	17. Chapter XVII

**CHAPTER XVII**

KATHUNK. The false wall slides away with a resounding thud as Marcellus presses the glowing switch. The true workings of the Pirate hideaway lay before them. Barrels, crates, pots, and sacks line the walls down a winding passage. The faint sounds of drunken shouting and laughter can be heard from further in.

Stepping forward into the passage, it is not long before Marcellus holds up his hand to stop them, crouching behind a crate, and motioning for the others to do the same. "There's a patrol, a man, and two hounds…we're going to have to deal with them before those hounds catch wind of us and they alert the whole cave." he whispers, peering over the top of the crates, ears twitching attentively.

As the patrol draws near, the hounds begin to sniff the air, catching the scent of the intruders, markedly pungent, covered in the blood of the fallen Couerl. A deep chested growl comes from the larger of the two dogs as it slowly moved towards the crates hiding the three adventurers.

"Oi' what's gotten inta' you, ye' flea bitt-" the man's sentence is cut short, along with his life, as Marcellus surges forth from the crates, passing the dogs, and silencing the man before he can shout in alarm.

The hounds turn quickly, intending to maul the intruder, but only manage to utter a single guttural bark before being cracked in the back of the skull, the brothers knocking one out each.

Soft boots whisper across stone as the adventurers continue forward, creeping passed several barred doors blocking their way, forcing them down the dimly lit passage. At the end of the passage, two large wooden gates open into a circular room. A man with a flamboyant red shirt stands facing them, berating two guards, whom he apparently had caught sleeping. Around his head flutters a tiny pink parrot, mimicking some of his more colorful words.

"This best be the last time I find you lazy arse excuses for men sleepin' on MY watch, ya' hear?!" the man finished, "If I catch either o' you again, I'll have ya' up by yer' bits, and let the hounds at ya'!" Not waiting for a response, the man stalks off through a wooden gate behind him, the parrot fluttering after him muttering "Squaaawk, lazy arses, squaaawk!"

The larger of the guards shoots the bird a venomous glance, spitting on the ground before closing and locking the gate. "Ain't no one gettin' in here… we's wastin' our time here on watch. Time we could use for drinkin'… and whorin'!"

His partner nods dumbly to him, a toothy grin crossing his face as he remembers the buxom lass he had spent a night with recently.

Crouching in the shadows of the entryway, Maleko nods to the others. Bhaldryss suddenly stands upright, strolling into the room. The guards gawk dumbly at the massive Roegadyn who, to them, seemed to appear out of nowhere. Before they can gather their senses, they drop to the ground, lifeless, with throwing knives protruding from each of their necks.

Searching the men, Marcellus produces a key, unlocking the gate that the man in the red shirt had left through. Following after him, it is not long before they reach a large open chamber. Wooden pillars, platforms, piles of crates and barrels, litter the room.

Skirting the cavern wall, they climb up a sloping rock, ducking behind a boulder and scanning the room. Pirates stand about, arguing and drinking. Young, terrified looking women stand apart from them, serving food and drink. One, far from sober man sits apart from the rest; a bow strapped on his back, as he drunkenly tries to hold a conversation with his confused hound.

Quickly forming a plan, Marcellus stalks towards the lone man, as the brothers move into position beneath the stairs of the raised platform where the majority of the Pirates are drinking and cursing.

Maleko gives a sharp whistle, signaling to Marcellus, who clubs the dog with a small blackjack, catching it while it is distracted by its owner, then dispatches the loner with a twist of his knife. At the same time, the brothers rush onto the platform, making quick work of the drunken pirates.

The women scatter, screaming in fear as they find places to hide amongst the crates and barrels. As the last body falls, the adventurers scan the room quickly, tensed for a rush of men drawn by the screaming women, but, being accustomed to the women's "crying", none of the pirates in the adjacent rooms even bothered to check.

Time seems to slow down as they wait, every sense alert, but as the sounds of undisturbed laughing and drinking continues. The braver of the women come out from hiding, moving nervously towards the adventurers, desperate hope etched across each of their faces.

"Are… are you… here to save us… sir?" a young Hyur mumbles, eyes fixed on the ground at her feet.

As the rest of the women come out of hiding, Maleko grits his teeth, his heart heavy as he looks from face to face, none of them able to meet his eye. Quietly, he nods, squeezing the young girls hand reassuringly. "Everything will be okay now…"

A fierce light of hope burns in the girl's eyes as she looks up at him, tears streaming down her face as she silently mouths her thanks, unable to form words. One by one, the women begin to cry, some breaking down and falling to their knees, the long nightmare finally over.

Sudden determination fills the girl's eyes, as she manages to find strength. Pointing down a small passage to an iron gate, "The hole..." she pleads, using the name the Pirates had deemed their prison. "You must help the others!"

As the adventurers move towards the prison where the rest of the women are being held, the freed women begin to flee, heading back the way the adventurers had come. Approaching the gate, they find two men arguing with each other, one of them leaning lazily against a barrel. Before they can react, Maleko rushes forward, smashing one of their faces into the barrel, then turning and stabbing the other deep in the gut with his rigging knife, over and over again, anger from the evils wrought on the innocent women burning in his chest.

Marcellus opens the gate with a key found in a fast forming slick of blood on top of the barrel, and the adventurers enter the cage. Terrified faces turn to them, crouching pitifully in the darkness, eyes filled with fear from the noises heard outside.

Maleko steps forward, dropping his weapon at his feet and holding his hands out to calm them down. "It's over, you're all free…" Once again, the women begin to cry, some thanking the twelve for salvation… others unable to, blaming them for the ordeal in the first place.

As the women file out of the prison, one of the Miqo'te women implores them to "Slit them between the legs, every last one of them!"

Maleko's stomach churns as he looks the room over one more time, spotting a chest of treasure. He begins to make his way to it. Even the finding of treasure could not brighten his mood.

From a dark corner, he hears quiet sobbing. Abandoning the treasure, he approaches the noise. A Miqo'te girl kneels beside another, curled on the ground and hugging her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, and whimpering pitifully. "Mother… Father… what did I do to deserve this?"

The kneeling one looks at him wildly, but he nods reassuringly to her. "Can she walk?"

"She spent her first night in the '_Deckhands Quarters_'" she explained, stroking her friend's fur softly. Her fur was matted with blood. "They beat her for resisting…"

Maleko's heart ached as he kneeled beside the girl, at a loss for words. The girl was losing blood at an alarming rate, and he searched desperately for a way to help her.

His eyes lit up as he had an idea. Reaching quickly into his pack, he pulls out the 'useless' potion, and hands it to the kneeling girl. "Here, give her this, it should slow the bleedin', at least long enough for you to get out of here. Go straight to town, get her help, it's going to be okay now…"

The crying girl drinks the potion, her hands trembling. As it passes her lips, the pain begins to numb, and she sniffles, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands, smearing grubby dirt across her face.

Maleko sets his teeth, fury flaring in his eyes, disgusted by the atrocities that he could only imagine.

"I will make them pay… I promise."


	18. Chapter XVIII

**CHAPTER XVIII**

"What shall it be tonight, Cap… You're not the Captain!" A young Miqo'te girl lowered her ears, backing away from the three adventurers as they entered the Captain's quarters.

Standing in front of a desk piled around with treasures was a massive Roegadyn brute, large as Bhaldryss, which was rare. He glared at the intruders, pulling his axe from his back. "Oos that? State yer' business, quick like, or I'll smash ye'!" the Roegadyn challenged. Bhaldryss stepped forward, axe already in hand, staring the brute down.

"Where's your good for nothin' Captain, dog?" Maleko taunted, arming himself as well.

Bellowing in anger, the brute charged forward. Steel rang against steel as Bhaldryss met his charge, parrying his blow, and tackling him, stopping his forward moment. The giants struggled for control, muscles bulging in their arms and neck as they exerted inhuman amounts of sheer strength. The women around the room cowered in terror, hiding behind tables and chairs.

Bhaldryss shifted his weight lower, dropping a knee between the brute's legs, then using the massive muscles in his legs to surge forward, sending his opponent toppling backwards. The Captain's desk splintered with a crack, sending shimmering gil rolling and clattering around the room as Bhaldryss postured up, raining blows down on his opponents face, over and over, until the brute blacked out, slumping against the desk.

Letting the man go, Bhaldryss turned to the others, a dull red haze fading slowly from his eyes. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his berserker rage. Once he was calm, he opened his eyes, cracking his neck, and rolling his shoulders. "It still hasn't gotten any easier to control…" he muttered, frowning at his brother.

"S..sir." A young Miqo'te approached them timidly. "Are we… free?" the familiar look of hope lit her eyes, and Maleko nodded, scanning the room slowly. It took a few moments to gather their wits, but soon the women were pouring out the door, following the steps of the other escapees.

"Wait." Maleko caught the Miqo'te's hand as she turned. She recoiled slightly in fear. "The Captain, where is he?"

The Miqo'te slumped in relief at the question. "The docks… he might be at the ship. They planned to raid tonight, under the cover of darkness." The adventurers followed her into the pillared chamber, and she paused, pointing to a wooden gate. "There… the docks are that way, Sir."

Maleko thanked the young girl, and nodded to the others, leading them to the gate. Two burning torches crackled in braziers on either side of the large carved doors. They unlocked the gate with a key found on the fallen Roegadyn, pushing it open with a groaning creak. The men winced at the noise, ducking through, and scanning ahead for signs of alarm.

The tunnel was empty, and they quickly followed it to yet another chamber. The braying of dogs could be heard from a large grated kennel across from them. Two Roegadyn watched as the Captain stood by the grating, kicking the cage. "Ye' good for' nuthin' mutts, stop all that barkin' before I have ye' cooked up for dinner."

Maleko motions for the others to follow, and walks into the room. "Ain't yer' mam ever told ye' to be kind to yer' pets, mate?"

The Captain turned quickly, drawing his cutlass and a small buckler. "Who the hells do ye' think you are, boy?!" the Hyur spluttered angrily, advancing towards the adventurers, his Roegadyn bodyguards following close behind.

With one smooth motion, Maleko drew his lance, lunging forward. The Captain just barely managed to turn the blade away with his buckler, and then slashed furiously in response, coming just short of Maleko's face. The battle erupted from there. Bhaldryss stepped forward, beating his chest in challenge as one of the Roegadyn turned to face him. As they began trading axe blows, Marcellus bowed mockingly to the remaining body guard.

With a roar, the man charged the Miqo'te, but his axe cleaved through nothingness, sparking as it smashed into the stone cavern floor. "Where'd ya' learn to dance, ruffman? Ye'll have to try benar'n that, mate."

Weaving in and out of axe blows, Marcellus cut and slashed at the Roegadyn's openings. With precisely aimed strikes, he wore the man's armor down, leaving deep gashes wherever his blade traveled. Bellowing in frustration, his opponent lifted his axe high, aiming to cleave the irritating Miqo'te in two.

Marcellus spun quickly, dragging one blade across the Roegadyn's breast plate, then spiraling to a crouch, sinking the other between the plates of his greaves, and into his knee, dropping the man to the ground as his whole leg gave out.

As the man fell, Bhaldryss pressed his opponent back towards the cavern wall with a hurricane of murderous strokes and slashes. With one last rush, he threw his shoulder into the man, and knocked him unconscious as his head bounced off the cavern wall with a resounding clang.

Maleko parried a blow from the Captain's cutlass, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling towards the kennel. The man in the red shirt's eyes scanned the battle frantically, realizing he was fighting a losing battle. Fumbling behind his back, the Captain managed to unlock the kennel, pushing the gate open.

The dogs came storming out of the kennel, snarling viciously at the intruders as they surrounded them, snapping at their ankles. While the adventurers were occupied with the hounds, the man in the red shirt rushed through a gate towards the docks.

"Coward!" Maleko called after him, jumping away from a snapping dog, and almost tripping over another behind him. The dogs circled them slowly, dashing in at random; to skip away before the men could retaliate.

Marcellus rummaged through his pouch, and pulled out a small satchel. "Hold your breath!"

A fine powdery mist exploded into the air as he threw the satchel down. The hounds scattered, but it was too late. They begin to collapse one by one, falling asleep as the mixture of herbs and dust filled their lungs.

Holding their breath, the men hurry out of the chamber, following the Captain. They gasp for fresh air as they stumble out into a sheltered cove. Down below, the Captain runs ahead of them, calling his men to arms as several of them charge up the hill towards the intruders.

Crates of supplies were stacked on pallets, ready to be loaded onto the Pirate ship docked in the little cove. The adventurers met the oncoming assault head on. Bhaldryss hurled his axe like a tomahawk, caving the forward most man's chest in with a sickening kerchunk.

Sprinting ahead of the rest, the Roegadyn retrieved his axe, and set about himself in vicious arcs. His eyes hazed over with red as he began laughing manically, cutting the men down like chaff as they broke against his immovable onslaught.

Marcellus moved to join the fray, but Maleko stopped him. "No… when he's like this… he can't tell friend from foe… follow me."

Giving the berserking Roegadyn a wide berth, they reached the bottom of the hill, moving around the crates, picking off stragglers as they fought their way towards the Captain.

The Captain blustered and cursed in rage, spitting on the ground, and hopping up and down in fury. "It's just THREE men, you useless cowards!" As he sees his men begin to break and scatter, he turns tail and runs through an open gate towards the cove's docks.

Seeing their Captain abandon them, the Pirates throw down their weapons and begin to flee. Maleko and Bhaldryss followed the Captain through the gates. Bhaldryss curses as his opponents run. He blinks, trying to make sense of his surroundings, before following his companions through the gates. As the Captain grows closer to the docks, a giant Sahagin bursts forth from the waters, cutting off his escape.

"Pshhhhh! Where do you think you're going, finleshhhh coward?" the Sahagin gurgles. Sinking to his knees, the Captain begs for forgiveness.

The Sahagin strikes the Captain down with his blood red lance, then turns towards the intruders.

"Pshhhh! Finleshhhhh fools! The Lord of the Whorl shhhall sssssup on your sssouls!" the Sahagin splutters.

Bhaldryss rushed forward, murder still in his eyes as he engages the scaley beastman.

Before Maleko and Marcellus can move to help, Sahagin begin erupting from four grates around the cove, surrounding the adventurers, brandishing crude weapons fashioned from shells and coral.

Fighting back to back, Maleko and Marcellus hold them off, parrying attacks, and cutting them down one after the other, but they just kept pouring out of the grates.

Bhaldryss cuts at the leader, smashing his axe against the creatures lance. The world fades to darkness around him as he grew angrier, wanting nothing but to crush the creature in front of him. His blows became more wild, and while faster than imaginable, he often left himself wide open. Seeing one such opening, the Sahagin struck swiftly, and blood splattered across the ground as he pierced the Roegadyn's shoulder.

To the Sahagin's horror, Bhaldryss merely laughed, unflagging in his relentless onslaught. Fear tinged the Sahagin's eyes as it cut the Roegadyn in front of him over and over. Bhaldryss' body dripped with blood, but he felt no pain as he continued forward, his axe carving murderous arcs through the air. The creature's powerful arms grew numb from the constant hammering of parrying Bhadlryss' axe, until finally, unable to move his lance in time, the axehead buried itself in his neck, sending a spray of blood across the water, as the creature screeched in pain.

Seeing their leader fallen, the Sahagin cried out in terror and despair, running to the grates and disappearing back into the sea.

Bhadlryss stood over the fallen Sahagin, pulling his axe out of the creature's neck slowly. He turned, scanning the clearing, and his eyes lighted on Maleko and Marcellus. He roared in anger, and started forward.

"Broda, no! Control yourself!" Maleko shouted, pushing Marcellus away from him.

Bhaldryss continued forward, his axe dripping with blood as he crossed the clearing towards his brother. Maleko readied his lance, backing away slowly.

The Roegadyn raised his axe above his head, poised to strike, and soon Maleko was fighting for his life. Parrying and turning blow after blow, Maleko weathered the storm, his arms growing numb as he gave ground quickly, backing towards one of the open grates on the ground.

With an echoing snap, Maleko's lance snapped in half from a vertical slash. Bhaldryss roared in triumph as he raised his axe once more to end the life of the annoying creature in front of him.

Moving quickly, Maleko stepped between the roegadyn's legs, throwing his shoulder into him and turning, using the momentum to throw him over his hip, and into the freezing cold water of the bay. The shock of the water jolted Bhaldryss back to consciousness. He coughed and spluttered, treading water as he broke the surface, blinking slowly as he regained his surroundings. Maleko offered him a hand as he climbed out of the water.

"Broda I… I'm so sorry… it… hasn't gotten any easier..."

Maleko shook his head, hiding the weary trembling that shook his entire body. "We'll find them, Broda. One day, this curse will be your greatest strength."

The Roegadyn turned his head away, ashamed, and looked around the cavern, taking in the scene of his carnage.

"I guess that's it… let's go get that treasure and head back to town." Marcellus suggests, trying to break the awkward silence, but Maleko was looking towards the docks, not seeming to hear at all as he began walking towards the greatest treasure in the cove.

/

The sun was low in the sky as a Pirate ship sailed slowly towards the seaside town of Aleport. Yellowjackets scrambled about the docks, readying their weapons.

A white pennant fluttered high in the sky over the ship.


	19. Chapter XIX

**CHAPTER XIX**

"Fool… men like you don't last long in Ul'dah… Your honor means shite… There will always be men like me, as long as the coin is good..."

The venomous words echoed through Marcus' mind.

"Marcus…?"

The young Lieutenant snapped back to reality, blinking as he regained his surroundings.

"My apologies… I was-" Marcus began.

"Thinking about what that traitor said again?"

Marcus nodded slowly, looking at his old friend, and mentor.

"Do not let it trouble you. Scum like him always squeals the loudest when backed into a corner."

Marcus nodded once more, looking around the small cottage that the Lightbringer's used as their Free Company headquarters.

"Where is everybody? It's awfully quiet here." He observed.

Before Siegmund could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Marcus offered, standing from his stool and moving towards the door.

THWIP. The moment Marcus opened the door; an arrow flew towards him, whistling with deadly intent, and burying itself in the door frame, inches from Marcus' face.

"Get dow-" the wind was knocked from him as a hooded figure slammed into him, knocking him into the house.

Three more figures rushed in from the darkness, attacking Siegmund as Marcus struggled with the hooded man on the floor.

Blades were drawn, and soon the house reverberated with the singing of steel on steel. Managing to gain his feet, Marcus backed away from the hooded man, towards the stool where he'd left his sword and shield.

"Ye' should 'ave kept your pretty head out o' things ye' know nothin' about, boy" the hooded man cursed, following him. "Ye'v stumbled inta' the darker realms o' Ul'dah, where even the brightest lights get snuffed."

Marcus brandished his weapon, resolve setting through him as he felt the familiar touch of his blades leathered hilt.

Siegmund kept the intruders at bay with swipes of his blade as Marcus armed himself. "I believe these men have overstayed their welcome, Lieutenant."

Marcus nodded. Their blades flashed forward in unison, and the intruders fell back, stumbling over each other to escape the flickering blades of master and student.

One of the hooded men muttered something, and the others nodded, backing towards the door.

CRACK. One of the men threw a capsule down, quickly filling the room with thick smoke. Marcus dove out the door, quickly regaining his feet, weapons at the ready.

"This is just the beginning…" an ominous voice warned, fading into the night.

Siegmund staggered out of the smoke into the cool night air, coughing violently from the bitter smoke.

Marcus turned to his comrade, concerned. "Siegmund… are you alright?"

"I'm fine…*cough* I just feel… *cough* Light headed. Damned cowards *cough-cough*.

Siegmund collapsed in the yard, coughing.

"Commander?!"

A group of Lightbringers, returning from a night of events at the coliseum, hurried towards the house as they saw their leader collapsed in the front yard.

Hurriedly, they carried their leader inside, bringing him to his quarters.

"Will he be alright?" Marcus asked Lucient, the Lightbringer's medic, a Lalafell conjurer.

Lucient hopped up on a stool beside the commander's bed, listening closely to his leader's breathing.

"I… believe so. Open a window, fresh air will help clear his lungs. He'll be the last to admit it… but age is catching up to him."

/

A hooded snake lashed out, hissing angrily at its prey. Marcus kicked the creature away, sending it crashing against a wall.

"Thisss is just the beginning…" the snake warned, coiling once more to strike. It lunged forward, flying towards Marcus' unguarded throat.

Marcus sat bolt upright in his Officer's quarters of the Immortal Flames. Blinking in the murky light of the morning, he swung his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge with his head in his hands. The events of the night before played over in his mind, and he shook his head to clear them.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Someone banged on his door violently.

Before he could get up to answer, a troop of Brass Blades burst into his room, weapons drawn. "Lieutenant Godfried, you are under arrest for the murder of the retired Sultansworn, Siegmund Highbourne."


	20. Chapter XX

CHAPTER XX

"Ye' stand there wit' that smirk on yer' gob like ye' expect me to praise ye'."

Marcellus' golden eyes lit in disbelief, the smile quickly turning sour on his face at his Captain's words.

"Ye' ignored direct orders _not _to act. Your mission was to scout out the place, an' report to yer' Seniors about the Pirate's business." Jacke sprayed angrily as he reprimanded the young Miqo'te.

"Cap'n I…" Marcellus began, but was cut off abruptly as the irate Hyur shoved his finger into his chest.

"Stubble it! Ye' put yerself in danger, that's what! Yer' a danger to yourself, and the rest o' the guild!"

"We..." Marcellus began again, but again was cut off.

"There is n-"Jacke began to shout, but in an instant, Marcel snatched his finger away from his chest.

"You damned old codger! No matter what I do; it ain't good enough for ol' Captain Jacke, is it?! What am I supposed to say, ye' bloody goat? They was goin' in anyways, what were' I supposed to do, just leave 'em?! I didn' ask ye' to look after me or my sister! An' if I'd known you an' yours were such bloody cowards, I'd 'ave never joined the guild either!"

A cold silence filled the room as Marcellus' words seemed to hang in the air. The young Miqo'te regretted them the moment they'd left his mouth, but his pride wouldn't let him back down now.

"It weren't your choice to make…" Jacke began quietly" "An' if that's 'ow ye feel lad… the guild don't need ye' here…"

Marcellus recoiled as if he'd been struck.

"Get yer' belongings, an' get out."

/

Moments later, Marcellus found himself sitting outside the Rogue's den, his belongings in a sack by his side as he sat, his legs hanging off the docks. Gulls wheel lazily overhead as he looked out across the bay in shock and disbelief.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind at rapid speed:

What had he done?

Where would he go?

What if he apologized?

What would happen to his sister?

The door keep, Lonwoerd, could not bring himself to look at the dejected Miqo'te, opting instead to greet a nearby fisherman, and strike up a conversation.

Marcellus did not register anything that was said. The conversation, the dull crashing of the waves against the docks, the tolling bells of ships coming and going, the calls of the gulls, all faded together into a droning buzz, as his thoughts continued to crash one over the other until finally a voice rang in his mind.

"Tis' alright, friend… my brother and I aren't exactly the most upright lookin' duo."

The buzzing began to fade as Marcellus stood. Unsure of what would happen next, his feet carried him into the city.

/

Jacke sat at his desk, feet kicked up, eyes closed. A Lalafell toddled across the guild hall, coming to a stop beside the Captain.

"Cap'n. I've returned…" the Lalafell spoke up, bringing the Captain out of deep thoughts.

"Ah… Underfoot, there ye' are… what'd ye' find out?"

" 'is name's Maleko… Maleko Kaleo, and he came to town not very long ago wit' his brother. He's been taking small jobs, unloadin' crate, bodygaurdin' for seaward merchants and the likes. Now he's gatherin' men for his new ship, the Crimson Tide, which he took off o' the Serpent Reavers' hands." Underfoot reported.

"And?..."

"Well… he's finding men easily enough. The Sailors seem to flock to 'im. He speaks not of a crew, but of brotherhood, in the ways of the old Sea Wolves of the far seas."

Jacke nodded slowly. Underfoot reached up, placing his hand on Jacke's slumped shoulder.

"Ye' did right, Jacke… Marcellus isn't right for this life. He'll be better off on the high seas… like his father."


	21. Chapter XXI

Chapter XXI

Waves crashed steadily against the hull of a ship in full sail as men sprawled lazily across the deck. Men on duty scrambled to and fro amongst their lounging shipmates, climbing ratlines, performing maintenance on cannons, checking the anchor for rust, adjusting neatly coiled piles of mooring lines and rope.

Marcellus' ears twitched as gulls called from above, following lazily behind the ship. The Crimson Tide was underway! Land crawled by far off their port side. Just a week ago, a merchant had approached Maleko to hire his crew to transport goods to Vesper Bay in Western Thanalan. The young Miqo'te gazed down from his perch in the Crow's Nest. At the helm of the ship stood a beaming Hyur, wind blowing through his hair as he adjusted the wheel mere fractions of an ilm to the left or right.

Maleko had not left the helm since the outset of their journey. He had never felt so alive! Every bump, every jerk, every twitch of the helm… a gentle whispering from his ship, speaking to him, coming to life at his fingertips as it glided gracefully across the sea. Waves carved in two, breaking and leaving foaming wake in their trail.

Below decks, crew members, drank, talked, and gambled. The steady thrumming of a Lute echoed around the hold as a jolly Lalafell propped up on a stool played familiar sea songs. Every now and again the men would join in singing a particularly popular tune. Bhaldryss sat in a corner sharpening his axe, and humming along.

The Crimson Tide's "maiden" voyage was off to a great start… but that would soon all change as a flash of movement caught Marcellus' sharp eye. Squinting into the sunlight, Marcellus leaned over the railing of the crow's nest. It was hard to make out, but rippling forms were moving through the water towards the ship at an alarming rate.

"Movement off the starboard bow, heading towards the ship!" Marcellus called from his perch. The Captain's head snapped towards the movement, easing the helm to the port, putting more room between the oncoming shapes and his ship.

An eerie silence stretched over the ship, broken only by the slapping of waves against the hull. Even the gulls seemed to sense the tension, growing quiet in their ever looping spirals…

"Sahagin!" Marcellus shouted, finally being able to make out the shapes. "Sahagin off the starboard bow!"

"All hands on deck! Arm yerselves lads! I'll be damned if them soggy bastards find us unprepared!" Maleko boomed out across the ship, snapping the crew to life. The silence was shattered like a dream, giving way to scrambling boots, shouted orders, and clanging of brandished weapons. With a splash, the anchor was dropped into the depths, slowing the ship to a rocking halt.

Loud thuds shook the ship as Sahagin rammed against the hull. Fountains of water erupted from the sea as Sahagin warriors boarded the Crimson Tide, hissing and gurgling curses at the "Finleshhhhh ones"

"Give 'em hell, boys!" Maleko roared, as he lept from the helm, spearing an intruder with a dropping thrust from his harpoon. The Sahagin crumpled under him with a gurgle. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch for eternity before the decks erupted into chaos.

Man and Beast clashed all across the deck, shouting curses. The crew was hardly found wanting, many of them seasoned men of the sea, and the Sahagin fell slowly… but for every beast that dropped or retreated into the sea, two more seemed to take their place.

Marcellus descended from his perch, landing on all fours as he skipped the last rungs. In a crouch, he scanned the chaos. Towering over the churning masses Bhaldryss could be seen lashing out left and right, crumpling Sahagin at his feet. A familiar glint could be seen in his eyes, and a sinking feeling crept into Marcellus' gut. Taking off at a run, he shouldered his way through the melee towards the raging Roegadyn.

Coming to a sliding halt, the young rogue approached the Roegadyn, who turned, looming over him with a wicked, bloody grin on his face. Bhaldyrss raised his axe over his head, and then brought it crashing down, sending Marcellus rolling to avoid the swing. Rolling to his feet, Marcellus heard the Roegadyn laugh like rolling thunder.

"Worry not, furball, I ain't gone yet!" Bhaldryss bellowed, heaving his axe out of a dead Sahagin's chest. The creature crumpled to the deck, twisted trident dropping from scaly fingers as bloody foam gurgled forth from its mouth. "Let us send these scalekin back to their sodden mothers!"

The sun sunk low in the sky as the last of the Sahagin retreated to the depths, gurgling curses as they went. The crew erupted in cheer, calling obscenities and insults at the retreating beasts. The men had seen their first combat at sea as a crew, and they had been largely successful! They suffered only minor injuries, cuts and stabs, from the Sahagin's wicked makeshift weapons.

As the injured gathered up and were administered basic first aid, young swabbies scattered about the deck cleaning, washing blood over the sides, and tossing any Sahagin remains back where they belonged. It was bloody, stomach turning work, but it could not damper their spirits. For many of the swabbies, it was their first time at sea, and they were positively brimming with excited energy as they worked in groups, chattering about the battle, each exaggerating their part more each time they told it.

"Weigh anchors! Let's get 'er under sails, we'll be to Vesper Bay 'afore nightfall!" called Captain Kaleo. "An' where's Nonoso?! The lil' bugger didn' get swept away now did 'e?... Let's get some songs, an' the good drink! We've earned it."


End file.
